Brother Dearest
by cream-cheese-girl
Summary: What would you do if your ex boyfriend became your stepbrother? Connie and Guy are broken up, but just as they are realising that their feelings are still very much there they come across a huge obstacle. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Brother Dearest  
  
A/n: Hey, this is my first fan fic, so I'd love for you all to review me and tell me how I'm doing, I've never really had anyone read my writing before, so I would totally appreciate your criticism and praise or whatever, cause that way I can develop my writing. Oh right to explain a few things, in this fic, Connie's parents are divorced and she lives with her mom in Minneapolis, and Guy's parents are divorced, and he lives with his dad in Minneapolis while his mom lives in St Paul. Anyways, here's the story...  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Connie slowly opened the door, ahead of her there was a long, dark corridor, she slowly took a few steps forward. On the walls there were infinite numbers of pictures of her and Guy, hugging, kissing, smiling at each other. Some were extremely large, and some were miniscule. Connie walked through slowly, admiring each picture. Suddenly she heard whispering all around her, she turned around wildly, heart racing, she walked on, but the whispering got louder, her pace quickened, she glanced to the left, her mouth fell wide open as the pictures began to move, to twitch, to reach out to her. She broke into a run, the whispering got louder and louder, so she ran faster and faster until the pictures were just a blur around her and the whispers were explosions of meaningless noise in her eardrums. Suddenly she saw a big light at the end of the corridor, tears of relief started welling up in her eyes, she ran on. As she reached the end of the tunnel, she slowed down, there were no more pictures, no more whispers, just a door, slightly ajar. She reached for the nob and just as her fingers were closing over it she heard a voice that filled everything around her scream "WERE OVER!".  
  
16 year old Connie Moreau's eyes flew open as she awoke from her sleep in a cold sweat. She placed a hand on her heart, breathing heavily. She'd had the dream again, the same dream she'd had almost every night for the last four months. Her breathing slowed and she reached over and grabbed her alarm clock from her nightstand. It read 1:54. Connie groaned and threw the alarm clock, ignoring the smash as it hit the floor. She lay back down, pulling the blankets right up, and putting her pillow over her head, trying to shut out her own thoughts...unsuccessfully.  
That stupid dream, she thought to herself. What did it mean? Connie would be the first person to tell you that she was over Guy Germaine; she had vowed to herself that she would hate and despise him with every fiber of her being after they broke up four months ago. Do I still have feelings for Guy? Connie asked herself, but she did not allow herself to answer the question, fearing her own answer, she banished the thought from her head. Groaning again, she reached up and took the pillow off her head and threw it at the wall with pent up aggression.  
Connie swung her legs out of the bed slowly and trudged her way slowly down the hall towards the kitchen. Just as she reached the kitchen doorway, she rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up; she lowered her hands and focused on...  
" AARRRRGGGHGHH" She screamed shrilly, there was a man, hunched over the open refrigerator. The man stiffened and turned around. Connie started to back away, about to scream again. The man looked at her pleadingly and held a finger to his lips. Connie shut her mouth, stepped back and tried to see who it was. The man looked up fully for the first time and Connie's eyes widened in deep shock.  
"Mr Germaine?" Connie swallowed hard; her breath ragged "What are you doing here?" Millions of scenarios of why her ex boyfriend's father was going through her fridge at 1:54 in the morning, wearing only a pair of snoopy boxer shorts went through her mind in the next couple of moments, but none of them made the slightest bit of sense to her.  
Richard Germaine opened his mouth to answer, but just then, the door to Connie's mother's bedroom opened. Barbara Moreau walked out, clad in a light purple silk dress robe. "Now look Connie." she began but Connie shook her head in disbelief. She looked from Mr. Germaine, to her mother, who was biting her lip sheepishly, back to Mr. Germaine, then back to her mother, then...  
Realization dawned on her; she looked on shocked as her mother walked over to Mr. Germaine and put her arm around his waist. "Connie we have something to tell you" Said her mother slowly. Connie rolled her eyes in disbelief and said sarcastically "Oh really?" Her mom winced then continued.  
"Look, Honey, It may seem a little hard to believe, but Richard and I have found happiness with each other"  
They both looked at Connie, as if begging for her approval, but they weren't going to get it. Connie looked down at the floor beneath her disgustedly for a second the looked her mom right in the eye, tears already welling.  
"How long?" she asked shortly. The couple glanced at each other, and then Mr. Germaine answered,  
"About 6 months" That's when Connie got really disgusted; she looked down at the floor again. For two months, while she had been dating Guy, her mother had been DATING HIS FATHER. Connie got the sudden sensation like she was about to vomit. She looked at Mr Germaine again, then back to her mother. "I hate you" she whispered menacingly then ran down the hall, hot tears streaming down her cheek. She reached her room, ran in, slammed the door and slid down against it. She hugged her knees to her chest, and put her thumb in her mouth, an act of comfort from her childhood. Ewww she thought. How could she? Connie stood up slowly as her mom started thumping on the door. Connie slid the lock on the door in place, not ready to talk to her mother, she needed to think. She walked slowly over to her bed, slid under the covers and tried to sleep, only faintly aware of her mom yelling her name from the other side of the door.  
  
A/n: Well, please review and tell me what you thought! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
A/n: Thank you all for your reviews, you're so nice! Here's the next chapter:  
  
The next morning Connie awoke, red-eyed, her pillow soaked with tears. She had barely slept the whole night, the whole her mother dating Guy's dad situation filling her thoughts constantly. Even though she had said it, she didn't mean it, she didn't hate her mother, she despised her and never wanted to speak to her again mind you, but she couldn't bring herself to hate her.  
She was so confused, how could her mother do this? She knew how happy Connie and Guy were...had been, how could she put her own happiness in front of her daughters?  
Connie sighed, realizing that she had overreacted a little, but how else was she supposed to react? Her ex boyfriends dad was in her kitchen, going through her fridge in his underwear. Connie started to feel a little guilty, which she hated, because she knew that she had every right to behave the way she had.  
Connie shut her eyes and rubbed her forehead, forcing herself to get up. She needed to talk to her mom, she didn't know if she was ready to forgive her, or if she ever would, but she needed some answers.  
She walked down the hall to the kitchen and stood at the doorway, her mom was seated at the kitchen table, staring into a mug of coffee, absent mindedly stirring it slowly with a silver spoon. Connie cleared her throat softly, looking to the floor. Her mom looked up, there were tears in her eyes, she let one fall before beginning "Connie, Honey...I am so sorry, I should have told you sooner" Connie rolled her eyes and thought, yeah or you could have just not done it in the first place, but whatever.  
Connie nodded slowly, and when her mother didn't continue, sought out the courage to ask quietly  
"Does Guy know?" Her mother shook her head "No, Richard, I mean uh Mr. Germaine." Connie winced at this "Didn't think it was a good idea" She paused before continuing pointedly "We didn't know how you guys would react"  
Connie scowled, already blinking back tears, but she was getting too worked up to stop them, or even care.  
"Why mom?" she asked, even though she wasn't all sure that she wanted to hear the answer.  
"He makes me happy" said her mom shortly, looking back down into her coffee. Connie bit her lip and choked out her next sentence "Well Guy made me happy, did you ever stop to think that?"  
Her mom sighed before answering "Honey I know, but you have to understand, I'm almost forty, I had a chance for love and happiness and I took it, I know that what you and Guy had was special, but was it real?"  
She looked questioningly into her daughters eyes before continuing "I know that you think you were in love, but" "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW, MOM" Connie yelled getting increasingly madder. Her mom looked like she would regret what she was about to say for a second but then continued "Fine, well, if what you guys had was real, if you were so in love, why aren't you together now?" Connie felt the razor sharp undercut, she glared at her mom for a second, and then turned her face away, so her mom couldn't see the tears streaming down her face. Her mom got up slowly and walked over to Connie. She hesitated for a second, before putting her arms around Connie, who turned and began sobbing into her mothers shoulder.  
*****  
  
She and her mom had talked for almost two hours, about everything and though she hated the situation, she had at least begun to accept it, for her mother's sake. She was so confused, what her mother had said running through her head. She needed to get out of the house, to clear her head; she dressed quickly, pulled her hair into a messy pony tail and headed out the door. As she walked down the streets of her child hood she asked herself the question that her mother had put to her. Was what she and Guy used to have real? Was it love?  
She thought back to every kiss, every time they had kissed, every time they had held hands, every time they had hugged. She smiled through her sadness, it had been real, she realized, but it hadn't been enough to keep them together. She felt queasy as she realized something else; she didn't hate him, not at all. She started walking again, faster until she broke into a run, after a few minutes she realized where her feet were taking her, the pond, full of memories of the past. It was just beginning to freeze over, not safe to skate on yet, so Connie took a seat near the edge of it, staring into the water as if it could give her all the answers she desired. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice someone walk up behind her.  
"Connie?" said a voice tentatively. Connie stiffened, not needing to turn around to see who had spoken.  
"Hey Guy" she said softly and stood up to face him. He gave her a little nervous smile, before asking "What, umm, are you doing here?" Connie thought for a second, trying to find a plausible reason, but when she could not find one she replied truthfully,  
"Thinking" She looked down at the ground and Guy, sensing that something was wrong asked "Are you ok?"  
Connie's chocolate eyes met his blue ones, filled with concern, their eyes remained locked for a moment, before Connie forced herself to look away and whispered "No"  
Guy sighed, "Look, Connie I know that you hate me, but I just want you to know that even though we've broken up, I still care about you"  
Connie laughed slightly, tears brimming in her eyes, she looked up at him then shook her head "I know, and that's the exact reason why I'm not ok, and why I have to get to get out of here right now" She began to walk away slowly, before turning around and giving him a little wave "See you around Guy"  
****  
He still cared, thought Connie, who was back home now, trying to concentrate on the cheesy day time tv soap that was on the television in front of her but instead thinking of Guy's words. Her stomach churned, God why is life so complicated? She sighed and reached for the packet of chocolate biscuits her mom had thoughtfully left for her in the fridge with a note taped to it saying:  
  
Connie, I'm sorry about everything, I never meant to hurt you, These are for you, Just think of it as 'Comfort Food' Love always  
Mom  
  
Connie jumped a little as the phone in the kitchen rang, interrupting her thoughts. She walked over and picked it up "Hello?" "Hey Connie, It's Charlie, listen umm I just called Guy and he said that he saw you at the pond, and that you were upset about something"  
Connie sighed heavily "I'm fine Charlie" but the tone of her voice gave away her sadness. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, look I'm ok really" With that she hung up the phone, rolling her eyes. But she wasn't, not even close.  
  
A/n: Well please review and tell me what you thought, because I really appreciate your reviews, thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/n: Thanks a lot for all your reviews!Truly, i really appreciate it so much. Oh yeah, it's finnally here, GUY FINDS OUT!!! (this should be fun to write) One more thing, some of you have asked why Connie and Guy broke up, well youre going to find out later on in the story, in one of the later chapters. So, enjoy:  
  
Guy germaine was worried about his ex girlfriend. The last person Guy had expected to see when he walked down to the lake today was Connie. The last the last thing he had expected himself to do was tell her that he still cared, because for the last four months he'd been telling himself the exact opposite. Every day since they had broken up Guy had told himself that he was over Connie, that he didn't need her, that he didn't miss everything about her, like the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, or how soft her lips were... Guy's thoughts trailed off with a sudden realization, he'd been lying to himself in a big way.  
There was a knock on Guy's bedroom door. Guy shook away the thoughts from his head before calling out "Come in"  
The dood opened halfway and his dad stuck his head in the room. "Guy, dinner will be on the table in about 15 minutes" As Guy nodded glumly at the floor, his dad picked up on the fact that something was wrong with his son.  
"Guy, is everything ok?" hen Guy didn't answer, instead opting to put his head in his hands, Mr Germaine walked over and sat on the bed next to his son.  
"Dad, it's nothing ok" said Guy, wanting to be left alone with his thoughts, but his wish was not granted, as his dad continued "Are you sure Guy?"  
Guy rolled his eyes, getting increasingly frustrated "Dad!" he exclaimed exassperatedly "I said I'm fine ok"  
His dad sighed, giving in and was about to get up to leave when he decided that it was about time to come clean. "Guy, I need to talk to you about something" Guy shot his dad a quizzical look and said "Yeah, ok"  
Richard Germaine cleared his throat and thought wildly of ways he could break the news to his son.  
"I know that you and Connie used to be, uh, close" Guys brow furrowed, bemused "Uhh, dad, is this the sex talk?, cos I think it's uh, a little late for that"  
His dad's face suddenly darkened as he asked sternly "How late?" Guy snorted, eye brows raised as he asked coyly " What do you think?"  
Guy laughed as his dad's face darkened further, eyes bulging. "Kidding dad! " Guy said with a laugh, "So what did you want to talk about?"  
Mr Germaine began looking uncomfortable again, "Well, uhh, you know that for the last few months I've been seeing someone" he paused, and looked at Guy who nodded slightly.  
"Well, I was thinking that you could meet her, but" "You think I won't like her?" cut in Guy "Look, dad, I know you've had had a hard time since mom left, I'll be happy for you guys whoever it is, seriously"  
His dad grinned weakly, "Well" he paused then began again " Guy, I know that what you and Connie had was special"  
Guy was getting increasingly confused, "What does this have to do with me and Connie? are you trying to tell me that youre having a secret affair with Connie or something?" he joked. When his dad didn't laugh just looked back at his son guiltily, Guy's chest tightened and his eyes widened in disbelief.  
"YOU'RE DATING CONNIE?" he yelped, voice high pitched with shock and disbelief. His dad shook his head slowly and Guy mentally kicked himself for coming to such wild conclusions.  
"I'm dating her mother" With this statement Guy felt like he couldn't breathe, he stood up quickly and started backing away "What?" he said, malice coming through on his voice, "Please tell me that I just heard wrong"  
His dad looked up at him and Guy knew he wasn't lying. Guy brought a hand up and ran his fingers through his hair, breathing heavily.  
"How could you dad, I mean,how, how long?" His dad thought for a split second, probarbly about wether or not to lie. "About six months" Guy looked at him with a look of utter hatred, he felt sick. "You mean, when I was with Connie, you were" Guy trailed off feeling hurt, and betrayed. "Guy, please, can we talk about this?'  
Guy shook his head in sheer disbelief, "You know what? FUCK YOU dad, NO I do not wan't to talk about this" He looked his dad right in the eye for a second then turned around "I can't even look at you right now" he said icily and ran out of the room, and out the front door, tears that he would not let fall stinging his eyes.  
  
A/n: Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks.  
  
A/n: Thanks again for the reviews, I'm glad you like the story! I promise things will start to get more interesting soon, when a certain mother moves in with a certain father and their certain children realize that they still have certain feelings for each other (hint hint). Here's the story...  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
It was Monday, a new school week had started and Connie was desperately trying to avoid Guy. She'd managed to make excuses to Charlie about why she couldn't skate to school with the ducks, something about her mother dropping her off and was now sitting in a quiet corner of the library waiting for the bell signaling first period to ring.  
"Connie?" she jumped at the sound of her own name, but sighed with relief as she looked up at her best friend, Julie Gaffney's face.  
"Are you ok Connie?" asked Julie, taking a seat next to Connie. "Yeah, I'm fine" lied Connie "Why?"  
Julie considered her answer for a second before replying "Well, umm, It's just Charlie said" She trailed off as Connie rolled her eyes exasperatedly "What is with you guys?" she exclaimed "Look I'm fi"  
She halted mid sentence, eyes wide, Guy had just entered the library, looking around wildly. Connie tried to shrink away and hide, but it was too late, he'd seen her. Her heart began to race as he walked slowly over towards where Connie and Julie were sitting.  
"Hey Guy" said Julie brightly as he approached, but was ignored, instead Guy turned to Connie and said simply but icily "I need to talk to you"  
Connie gulped, her eyes not leaving the floor. Julie could see that she 'wasn't exactly wanted at this time'; she mumbled a quick general goodbye and scrambled out of the library. Connie and Guy both watched her retreating back, before turning back to each other, as if trying to delay the conversation ahead of them.  
"You knew didn't you?" asked Guy, looking deep in her eyes for the answer. For a second Connie was bewildered as to what he was talking about, but soon came to a sudden realization.  
"Guy, I" He shook his head, running his hand through his hair, not allowing her to finish "Why didn't you tell me?" he exclaimed, his voice growing louder "You had no right to keep this from me Connie!"  
Connie stood up, facing him, her own voice rising "What was I supposed to do Guy? We've barely been able to have a civilized conversation for the past 4 months, did you expect me to just walk up to you and say, 'Oh hey Guy, guess what our parents are dating!" "YES" yelled Guy, unable to control the tone of his voice any longer, causing other visitors of the library to stare their way,  
"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO CONNIE? MY DAD WALKS INTO MY ROOM AND TELLS ME HE'S DATING YOUR MOM, SERIOUSLY TELL ME WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO!"  
"AT LEAST HE TOLD YOU GUY!" Connie yelled back, tears springing to her eyes "AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T WAKE UP AT 1:00 IN THE MORNING TO SEE MY MOM GOWING THROUGH YOUR FRIDGE IN HER UNDERWEAR"  
Connie stopped herself and bit her lip, willing the tears to stop falling without success. Unwanted guilt immediately surged through Guy, it wasn't her fault it was just this whole screwed up situation. Without hesitating, Guy did what was natural to him, something he hadn't done for a long time, he reached out and pulled her close and held her to him. Connie stiffened for a second then relaxed in his strong arms. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you", she whispered into his chest, "I mean I only found out yesterday, and I was just so freaked out, and I didn't know what to do"  
"Shh, it's ok, I over reacted, I freaked out on you for no reason" Connie gave a laugh of disbelief, "Guy, out parent's are dating, that's a perfectly legitimate reason to freak out"  
She pulled back a little and looked up at him with a little half smile, which he returned. Their eyes locked for what seemed like forever. "BRRRIIIIINNGG" The bell for first period rang, bringing them back to a harsh reality. They both sprang back, quickly and awkwardly, unable to look at each other. Connie quickly mumbled something about getting to class and rushed off, mentally kicking herself for letting her guard slip.  
Guy stood stunned, angry at himself for what he'd just done, he knew that he'd just messed up this whole situation further.  
  
A/n: please review and tell me how that chapter went! Oh yeah, sorry that it was so short, I just couldn't think of anything else to add. Please review. O right, I just realized that they were having a yelling match in a library, well, uh, lets just say that the librarian was off duty. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks.  
  
A/n: Thanks so much for all your reviews! Seriously, you guys are great, 'cos there are so many awesome stories on fan fiction, so I'm glad that you like mine.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
After the incident in the library, Connie and Guy avoided each other. The team were none the wiser to the situation, as this had been typical behaviour between the two for the last four months.  
Their parents continued with their relationship, though neither Connie nor Guy approved or cared for this at all, there was an unspoken agreement between them that they had to put their parent's happiness before their own discomfort.  
There was also another unspoken agreement between them, no one on the team could find out, EVER.  
  
******** "So are you going tomorrow night?" asked Julie, as she and Connie stood in the canteen line, waiting to be served. She was referring to the annual Eden Hall school dance, which was to be held the following evening.  
Dances, Connie had always loved them, a chance to dress up, dance, chill out, hang out with her friends, basically, have fun.  
She had never had to worry about dates either, she had always gone with Guy, and the prospect of turning up to this one alone was tormenting her.  
"I don't know" she replied, sighing "I think I'm just going to hang out at home or something" Julie turned to her best friend, not expecting that answer at all.  
"What! C'mon Connie you HAVE to go!" "I don't HAVE to go Jules; I just don't feel like it ok"  
Julie rolled her eyes "Cons, you can't let this whole Guy thing stop you from"  
She was interrupted by Connie saying quickly and defensively,  
"This has nothing to do with Guy, Julie; I just don't feel like it ok!"  
Julie nodded, knowing that Connie was lying, but she also knew her best friend well enough not to push the subject.  
They waited in silence until they got served, and then headed over to the table where all the other ducks were sitting.  
They took seats that had been saved for them at opposite ends of the table and tuned in to the conversation.  
"So Charlie, you goin with Linda to the dance?" asked Russ slyly. Charlie didn't answer, instead looked down at his food, grinning slightly going very red indeed, causing the team to erupt in cat calls.  
"What about you Guy?" asked Charlie, in a cheap attempt to get the attention off himself. "You going?" "Yeah" said Guy shortly, following Charlie's example, looking down at his plate.  
Charlie picked up on something in Guy's actions, "You got a date or something man?" asked Charlie, causing Connie's head to snap up.  
Guy blushed, forcing himself not to glance at Connie before replying quietly,  
"Umm, yeah" As the cat calls started up again, Connie couldn't breathe, she felt like her heart was getting, crushed, shattered and torn into all at the same time. It was all she could do to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes, like they had so many times in the past weeks.  
"With WHO?" exclaimed Portman in disbelief, clearly not believing Guy.  
Guy mumbled something and looked down at his plate again. "Who?" asked Adam, wrinkling his nose.  
Guy sighed before replying "Rebecca" To Connie, it was like rubbing salt in a wound. Rebecca was the typical head cheerleader, blonde, leggy and busty, the subject of every guy at Eden Halls' wet dreams, and those who said they said they didn't think she was hot; well to put it plainly, they lied.  
As the guy's all began high five-ing him and slapping his back, Guy felt awful. He didn't want to go with Rebecca; there was only one person that he could even think of wanting to go with to this stupid dance. When Rebecca had asked him, he had only accepted because he had told himself that this would help him get over Connie, because that was well and truly OVER. But it wasn't helping at all.  
"What about you Connie, you going?" Asked Charlie, Julie looked at her curiously, wanting to see how Connie would handle this.  
Connie felt trapped; she couldn't say that she wasn't going now, then everybody would think that she wasn't going because Guy had a date, but she couldn't exactly go, because she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle seeing Guy with Rebecca. She forced herself to open her mouth and speak, hoping she sounded a lot more confident than she felt.  
"Of course I'm going, why wouldn't I go" She gave them a quick grin, then turned her attention back to her food, avoiding Julie's coy, knowing gaze at all costs.  
  
A/n: Please review, sorry if that chapter was boring, because it's the lead up to the next more exiting dance chapter, I've got a lot of upcoming things in store for Connie and Guy, so keep reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/n: Thanks so much for the reviews! My friend helped me with this chapter a bit, so thanks to her as well. Sorry for not updating sooner, I was seriously stuck for ideas, so I hope you enjoy this chapter:  
  
Connie knew that there had to be a hidden reason for why the dress was laying on her bed the next day when she returned home from school.  
It was beautiful, strapless, flowing, light pink silk, and Connie knew that it must have cost a lot of the money that she knew that her mother couldn't afford.  
She picked it up and held it up to herself, smiling slightly at her image in the mirror, feeling slightly better about the night ahead.  
  
***  
An hour later, the evening was dawning, and Connie was trying to stall for as long as possible before leaving.  
The dress looked perfect, hugging her curves, showing that she was indeed a girl, and a beautiful one at that, beneath the tough, hockey player exterior.  
Her hair hung straight, mid waist, with two shorter bits framing her face. She should have been happy, but she wasn't. She should have been smiling, but her reflection in the mirror suggested otherwise. Written all over her face was fear, anger, confusion, and deep within her eyes, sadness and regret.  
There was a knock at her bedroom door, causing Connie to jump slightly.  
"Come in" she called out softly, turning to face the door, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Her mother walked in, her look of nervousness and dread immediately replaced with a lock of awe.  
In the single moment that she could only stare at her daughter, she realised that Connie just wasn't her little girl anymore, which brought a tear to her eye.  
"Mom are you ok?" asked Connie, slightly concerned. Mrs Moreau nodded, smiling, "You look beautiful Connie"  
Connie blushed slightly and looked down at the floor for a second working up the courage to ask "Why mom?"  
Her mother shuffled her feet awkwardly, "Well, I uhh thought you could use something nice to wear tonight"  
Connie snorted out a laugh, her eyebrows raised, waiting for her mom to reveal the real reason.  
Her mom sighed, "Ok, Connie I know these past few weeks have been hard on you  
  
"Understatement of the century mom!" quipped Connie, her tone joking, but her words entirely serious.  
Her mother chose to ignore this, instead continuing. "I needed to thank you for being so mature and understanding about this, I'm proud of you"  
Connie bit her lip and unable to speak, sat down on her bed. Her mother took a seat beside her.  
"Connie, Richard asked me something today" Connie's eyes narrowed, knowing that she wouldn't like what she was about to hear.  
"Before I tell you, just remember that you can always say no, I'm just putting the topic up for discussion" Connie nodded quickly, wishing that her mom would just get to the point.  
"I know that it would be a little awkward at first, but I'm sure that you'll adjust"  
"Mom!" exclaimed Connie impatiently. Mrs Moreau sighed and bit the bullet.  
"Richard asked me, I mean us, to move in with him today" Connie's whole world halted then. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she couldn't feel her heart beating, everything just, stopped.  
Her mother laughed nervously, "Connie please say something" In one moment everything came rushing back to Connie, her and Guy's first kiss, the break up, finding out about their parents and now THIS.  
She looked up at her mom slowly. "Mom" she choked out. "When I first found out about this, I hated you; I never wanted to speak to you again"  
She paused, trying to regain her composure, barely able to speak through the raw emotion inside her.  
"But then I thought, Ok, he makes you happy, I'll try and deal with this, I'll at least pretend to accept this for your sake"  
She paused again, taking a much needed deep breath. "I can't do this anymore mom! Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? Do you even care? Mom, I have to live with seeing Guy everyday, I have to live with the fact that one stupid decision that I made screwed up whatever we had forever and now because of this, there's no chance that things will EVER be the same, AND I HATE IT"  
"Connie, I know this, and I'm sorry about how hard this has been on you, but will you just PLEASE try to understand!"  
Connie's head snapped up and she said icily, her voice shaking. "NO, you said before that I could say no if I wanted to, well I'm saying it now, NO"  
Her mother looked back at her, a look of pure guilt spread across her face. Connie shook her head with disgusted disbelief.  
"You've already said yes haven't you?" she stated as much as asked. Her mother looked straight at Connie, the truth written all over her face.  
"I KNEW IT, HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFI" Connie began to yell, but was cut off by her mother. "I'm being selfish?! Jesus Christ Connie, since you're father left I have devoted my ENTIRE life to you, now its my one chance for happiness, I am NOT GOING TO LET SOME STUPID CHILDISH RELATIONSHIP STAND IN MY WAY!"  
"So that's all I am to you, a child, I'm SOOO glad that you consulted me on this, and I'm SOOO glad that when it comes to life changing decisions my opinion matters"  
Connie turned on her heel and began to storm out. Her mother began to yell after her "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME CONNIE"  
Connie laughed gravely and paused in the doorway. She turned to face he mother, her eyes hard.  
"Oh yeah, thanks for the dress" She turned around and stalked out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
******************  
  
Connie walked slowly down the dark streets towards Eden Hall, trying in vain to control the constant flow of tears spilling down her cheek.  
This was not happening. How could her mother do this to her? How the hell was this going to work? She could barely even have a civilised conversation with Guy, How could she LIVE with him!  
She turned the corner, the brightly lit building of Eden Hall looming upon her. She breathed deeply, wiping her eyes and biting her lip, trying to compose herself, not wanting her friends, let alone Guy to see her like this.  
She walked into the gym; some lame cover band was playing a semi slow song up on stage and the majority of people were dancing.  
The argument with her mom and the music pounding in her ear was the formula for an instant head ache. She felt like she was going to be sick  
"I shouldn't be here" she whispered to herself, running a hand through her hair.  
Connie turned back towards the door, making her mind up to go somewhere. Anywhere was better than here or at home.  
A voice calling out "Connie, you made it!" froze Connie in her footsteps.  
She sighed and turned around to face Julie. Julie's wide smile faded into a look of concern when she saw Connie's face. The red watery eyes, the flushed, tear stained cheeks.  
"Connie what's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of worry as she rushed over to her best friend, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
Connie shrugged her off defensively and retorted pathetically. "I'm fine"  
Connie tried to glare at Julie, but fresh tears got in the way. "Are you sure Cons?" persisted Julie, "Cause you know you can talk to me about anything right? Look if this is about Guy and Rebecca"  
She trailed off and Connie looked up angrily. "WHAT!" she exclaimed angrily. "This has NOTHING to do with Guy, or you for that matter Julie Gaffney! This is my problem ok, stay the hell OUT OF IT!"  
She turned and walked away without so much as a backwards glance at her best friend.  
Connie was angry, angry at her mom, angry at Guy, angry at Julie, angry at herself for being angry at Julie.  
After quickly scanning the room for any signs of the other ducks, she walked over to an empty table and sat down with her head in her hands. Not really giving a stuff who saw her now.  
'Was it really just some stupid childish relationship?' she asked herself, thinking back on her mothers harsh words. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she tried to force herself to just snap out of this.  
Connie jumped as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Charlie. "God Charlie, way to give me a heart attack!" she said, trying to sound sarcastic through the tears but failing.  
"Connie, are you ok?" "What is it with you people?" she replied angrily standing up to face him.  
"I've said it once and I'll say it again, for the last friggin time, I'M FINE!" Charlie shook his head "You're obviously not fine Connie" he said gesturing to her teary eyes. "You can bullshit to me all you want Connie, but I am not leaving here until you tell me what's wrong with you!"  
"You want to know what's wrong with me?" she asked loudly, her tone harsh, unable to stop herself from saying loudly, "Then ask my mom, but you know what, she'll probably be too busy screwing Guy's dad!"  
She pushed roughly passed a shocked Charlie and began to walk away but stopped in her footsteps. The crowd in front of her had parted, revealing Guy and Rebecca. Her arms were entwined around his neck, while his were around her waist, holding her close, they were both smiling.  
All she could do was stare, her eyes brimming with tears, her lip quivering. At that second Guy happened to look up from Rebecca, his own eyes immediately locking with Connie's.  
He couldn't look away. He'd thought that he'd been hurt when things had ended with Connie, or when he had found out about their parents, but to see her standing there, the tears spilling down her cheeks, was true heart break for Guy Germaine.  
Connie stared back, telling him everything she had kept bottled up inside her for so long through her tears. She took a step back, finally breaking the stare; she turned away from him and ran blindly through the crowd.  
Guy looked down at Rebecca, then back at Connie's distant retreating back.  
He sighed deeply to himself and let go of a now confused. "Rebecca, I'm really, really sorry, but I have to go"  
"Why?" she demanded, hands on hips. Guy didn't reply, he glanced at the puzzled girl in front of him then back in the direction Connie ran of in. With another sigh, against all of his better judgement he took off after Connie, barely aware of the fact that Rebecca was screaming his name shrilly behind him.  
  
**********************  
Connie couldn't get out of there fast enough, she ran out the gym, not stopping until she reached the large metal gates at the entrance of the school. She slumped against them and slid down hugging her knees to her chest, wishing she'd never come to this stupid dance.  
The reality of the argument between her and her mother was sinking in, and sinking in hard, and then seeing Guy with Rebecca, she just couldn't handle it anymore.  
Connie sensed someone walking over to her; she didn't even have to look up to tell who it was.  
"Leave me alone Guy" she said coldly. "Look, Connie" Guy began, but was cut off by Connie, saying, louder this time,  
"Just leave me the fuck alone Guy" Guy knew he should have turned and walked away then, but something told him not to, he just stood there looking down at her.  
She stood up frustrated, brushing herself off, and laughed icily. "He hasn't told you yet has he?"  
Guy wrinkled his nose, "Connie, what are you on about?" "Why do you care?" retorted Connie, wanting him to just leave her alone.  
"I don't know, but I've got a better idea why don't you tell me why you just ran out of the dance, jealous Connie?" He snapped back, and then instantly mentally smacked himself, he was being a jerk and he knew it.  
"I'm sorry" he said, reaching out to take her hand, but was pushed back roughly.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled, "Don't you ever fucking touch me"  
Guy sighed, retracting his hand. "Look, Connie, can we not go into this, I hate you, you hate me thing right now, I can obviously see that something is wrong without you and I need you to tell me what" Connie looked up into his eyes, blue pools, swimming with concern.  
He reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek, this time she didn't push him away.  
"All right" she whispered, as his hand lingered on her cheek for a few moments more than it had to.  
"You want to know what's wrong with me, I just saw my ex boyfriend happy with another girl, my mom's dating my ex-boyfriend's dad, my mom just told me that I'm moving in with my ex boyfriend"  
She paused for a second, so her words would sink in to a shocked Guy. "And I made the biggest mistake of my life breaking up with him in the first place"  
She gave him a small sad smile, then turned and walked out the school gates. All Guy could do was watch her walk away.  
  
A/n: Please PLEASE PLEASE review!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I do not own the ducks, Steven Brill and Disney do.  
  
A/n: Thanks so much for the reviews, seriously, I'm really touched that you guys like my story. I hope you like this chapter; I've been having a bit of trouble writing this part of the story, so please review and tell me if it was all right or not. Thanks.  
  
"So Connie, how are you doing at school?" asked Richard Germaine brightly, in a lame attempt to make conversation.  
It was Connie and her mothers' first night living with the Germaine's' and the four of them were sitting around the dinner table. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.  
"Fine" said Connie coldly, not looking up from playing with the food on her plate, directly avoiding any eye contact, especially with Guy.  
Barbara and Richard glanced at each other and Richard gave a slight nod.  
Connie's mom cleared her throat softly then asked in a faked cheery voice "Guy, how's hockey going?"  
Guy didn't look up either; he just gave a non committal shrug and took a bite of food. It tasted like cardboard, but he either didn't care or didn't notice, he was too lost in thought. Since the dance he'd done nothing but dwell on Connie's words, they were eating away at him slowly from the inside.  
'And I made the biggest mistake of my life breaking up with him in the first place'  
Richard hesitated for a moment before making another attempt, "Well, uhh, how do you like it here so far Connie?"  
Connie froze, her head snapped up, her cold icy eyes meeting his. "I hate it" she whispered.  
"CONNIE!" exclaimed her mother furiously, almost choking on a mouthful of food.  
Richard sighed deeply and placed a hand on Connie's mothers. "No Barbara, it's ok, she's"  
"No It's NOT ok!" she exclaimed.  
"She's being ungrateful, and frankly I am" "MOM!" exclaimed Connie, standing up abruptly, pushing her chair back.  
"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here, he asked me a question and I told the truth, you've got a problem with that? Well I don't give a shit"  
"Connie, sit down and finish your dinner NOW!" said Barbara softly, her voice hard and her teeth clenched.  
Connie pushed her chair back further causing it to topple and fall and said expressionlessly "I'm not hungry"  
She walked slowly away, arms folded, trying in vain to fight off the hot tears.  
Her mother placed her head in her hands, and Richard put an arm around her and kissed her cheek.  
Guy looked from this to the direction Connie had walked off in. He was torn in what he was supposed to do. For once his heart and his mind wanted the same thing, but he fought both of them  
With a small sigh, he lifted his fork silently and took a bite of food.  
  
**** That night Guy lay in bed, wide awake, hands behind his head, unable to get to sleep, his mind continually troubled, not only with the fact that his ex girlfriend was sleeping a few doors down the hall and what she'd said to him at the dance, but he'd convinced himself hours ago that he could hear savage noises coming from his dad's room and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get the 'negative' images out of his mind.  
He sat up and glanced at the clock, 11:12. He sighed and swung his legs out of bed, making his mind up to got get a drink of water or something.  
He walked out of the room and into the dark corridor, running his hand through his already tousled dirty blonde hair. He walked into the kitchen, carefully avoiding his dads' room and filled a glass with water from the tap.  
He headed back down the hall toward his room, but found himself pausing in front of Connie's door, which was slightly ajar.  
He pondered for a moment, and turned to walk away, but instead, acting on impulse he pushed the door gently open and stepped into the doorway.  
Connie, who had been reading at her desk, with a small bedside light looked up and shut her book, shocked.  
"Guy?" she said wrinkling her nose, heart beginning to race. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably and blushed slightly.  
"Umm, sorry, I uhh, thought you were asleep" Connie smiled weakly, a look of disbelief on her face.  
"Wait, so you think I'm asleep, therefore you walk into my room half naked" she quipped sarcastically, bemused eyes looking up and down his choice of sleepwear, a pair of black and white checkered boxers.  
"Shut up" he mumbled, scowling, crossing his arms over his chest. Connie suddenly grew tired of games. She stood up, shoving the book aside and asked shortly.  
"What do you want?" "Nothing" he snapped back, then sighed.  
"All right, umm, what you said at the dance" He was about to continue when Connie cut him off.  
"No, Guy, can we please not go into this, I shouldn't have said anything, so can you please just forget it"  
Guy smiled a sad smile and caught her eye sadly. "I'm glad you did, umm, say it, I mean I know that me saying this doesn't mean anything much now, but uhh, it really meant a lot to me"  
She nodded slowly, the workings of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Well uhh, night umm, sis" He said with a forced grin, looking her up and down.  
"Night, bro"  
  
A/n: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the mighty ducks, but I do have a friend who looks remarkably like Goldberg, *giggles* so I'm happy.  
  
A/n: Hey people! I know it's been like a bazillion years since I've updated (well, practically, you know what I mean). I just want to say that I'm really sorry, and I hope you like this chapter!!!! Oh yeah, one final thing I would just like to be made known to the world. I LOVE PETER PAN!!!!! *coughs* OK, here's the chapter:  
  
Connie pushed the door open slowly, causing it to creak loudly. She took a step forward and once again found herself in the long dark corridor. But something was different this time, the pictures, instead of showing scenes of her and Guy's past, were pointing urgently toward the small patch of light at the end of the corridor. She began to walk towards it, her pace picking up with every step she took, pure curiosity overcoming her fear.  
She reached another door, which was slightly ajar. She pushed it open the rest of the way and gaped, placing a cold hand over her mouth.  
She was in a room, more pictures hung all over the walls, but on the back wall, there was one giant picture, taking up the whole wall. It was an image of her and Guy, both smiling. She was resting her head on his shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her waist.  
There were three figures standing in front of the picture, seemingly admiring it. For some reason, they were all holding baseball bats. Connie took another step forward, causing the floorboards beneath her to creak.  
The figures turned around slowly, and Connie gasped when she saw Her mother, Guy and his father, all grinning at her, their eyes glinting wickedly.  
They stared at her for a moment before turning back to the picture, swinging the bats behind their heads.  
"No, please don't" Whimpered Connie almost pathetically, reaching out to them feebly.  
Guy turned around, the grin fading away from her face. His eyes bore into hers for a moment before he whispered menacingly,  
"Too late Connie" With that he turned and swung his bat, smashing it wildly into the picture, followed suit by their parents.  
**************************************  
  
Connie screamed shrilly and awoke with a start, her heart pounding loudly. She groaned softly and rubbed her eyes, mentally cursing that stupid recurring dream. She kicked off the bed covers aggressively and swung her legs out of bed. She stood up and felt a cold shiver down her spine, so she grabbed her dressing gown off the bed post and threw it around herself.  
She sat back down on the bed for a few minutes, in an attempt to regain her composure and then stood up, having made the decision that what she needed right now, no matter how late it was, was comfort food.  
She stood up again and opened the door. She tiptoed down the hall, making as little noise as possible so she didn't wake up anybody else. Toward the end of the hall, her eyes narrowed, rather surprised to see that there were noises coming from the kitchen and that the light was on.  
She paused in the doorway and tried to withhold a smile as she saw Guy. He had his back to her and was rummaging through a drawer.  
"Guy, what are you doing up?" Guy jumped, surprised and bashed his head on the cabinet above him.  
"Oww!" He exclaimed, turning to face her, rubbing his forehead.  
"I uhh, heard you scream, thought you might want to talk, bad dream?"  
Connie smiled slightly, touched. "Yeah, well, its nothing that a little midnight snack can't fix?"  
Guy snorted and grinned, reaching into the drawer again, pulling out a box of strawberry pop tarts. He held them out to her knowingly.  
"I figured as much, though uhh, your three hours off" She followed his gaze up to the clock, which read 3:00 and shrugged.  
"Oh well, food's food" She sat down opposite Guy and he handed her a pop tart. They both sat in a comfortable silence, chewing for a few moments before Guy ventured and asked.  
"So uhh, what was the dream about?" Connie couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes, and whispered softly,  
"Do you even have to ask?" Guy shrugged uneasily, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.  
"So, are you umm, ok?" Connie snorted a laugh.  
"I've been better" Guy sighed, trying in vain to stop himself from saying what he was about to say.  
"Look, since were both up, can we talk?" Connie's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
"What about?" Guy paused for a split second, before looking her directly in the eye and saying quietly,  
"Everything" Connie pushed her chair back from the table slightly, shaking her head.  
Her voice wavering she said loudly, "Guy, this is so not the time?" Guy groaned in frustration and he stood up and raised his hands into the air.  
"YEAH, IT IS CONNIE!" He exclaimed, and then sighed apologetically. "Look, I just think it's time we get things off our chests, once and for all, say the things that we want to say to each other, it'll just make it easier to you know"  
He trailed off, and with a sigh, Connie completed his sentence, finally admitting defeat.  
"Move on" Guy nodded, not daring to meet her eyes. Connie gulped slowly, feeling trapped.  
"Guy I can't do this, I know that we need to do this, half of me wants to, but, I just CANT"  
Guy nodded understandingly, with a soft smile on his face. "Alright, I get that, but will you please just answer me one question? That's all I'm asking."  
Connie nodded, her heart beginning to race. Guy sat down again, but hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I, umm, what went wrong, I mean, why did we break up?"  
Connie bit down on her thumbnail hard, trying to delay her answer for as long as possible before looking up, finally meeting his eyes.  
"You want the truth?" Guy nodded. "The truth"  
"All right" sighed Connie dejectedly, never taking her gaze away. "I was scared."  
Guy nodded slowly, a confused look clouding his face as he waited for her to continue.  
"Allright, we became best friends when we were what, four?" Guy nodded, confirming this.  
"Yeah, I remember that, when we first met, you stole my yo-yo so I bit you, ahh the basis of all good friendships"  
His tone was light, but Connie could tell that he just wanted her to continue.  
"We were best friends since we were four, and then we started 'going out' when we were 9. That's seven years Guy and when I started to realise this, I just, had to run"  
"Connie, what are you saying?" Connie sighed deeply and exclaimed.  
"I was 16 years old Guy!" She stopped and lowered her tone to a soft whisper before continuing.  
"Guy, I was 16 years old, and it scared me shitless that I'd already found the guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with"  
Guy stopped short, feeling as if he couldn't breath. His eyes frantically searched hers for something. Anything. But all he could find was the truth.  
Connie stood up and turned around taking a step towards the door, fighting with all her might to keep the quickly forming tears at bay.  
"Look, it sounds stupid, I know" She began but Guy cut her off. "No it doesn't"  
He stood up and walked over until he was standing in front of her. "It doesn't sound stupid it at all" He whispered, hesitating for a moment before leaning in and covering her lips with his.  
  
A/n: PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks, but then again, neither do you, MWAHAHAHAHA.  
  
A/n: OMG, it has been sooo long since I've updated and I'm really sorry, it's scary how fast time can go by sometimes. I mean like a month ago I told myself that I was going to have the next chapter up by the weekend, and then the weekend past and I said I'd have it up by the next weekend and then I dunno what happened *waves hand dismissively*. Do other people get like that about their writing? Or is it just me, and I have some kind of weird ass skin condition that effects my writing or something. Actually...I kind of doubt that, because even though I actually do have a skin condition, that's just eczema. Ok, now would be the time to shut up Emma *slaps self* and err... also the time to stop talking to yourself.  
Anyways, umm I just need to say a huge thankyou to my email pal Katie, because without her consistent encouragement *cough* whining *cough* lol, I probably wouldn't even have this chapter up now.  
Ok, so on the count of three I want everybody to yell at the top of their lungs "Thank you Katie". Ok, here we go, one, two, three "THANK YOU KATIE!!!" Oh hey! I just thought of something If this chapter is really crap, you guys can totally blame Katie, for umm, rushing my artistic process, cos that's err, a process that mustn't be rushed, its like a law or something *nods sincerely*. So if this chapter sucks, I want you all to say to with me "Katie smells like old people and eggs" Ok? Oh wow, I just like, used up almost an entire page on Microsoft Word on my authors note. Err, blame Katie for that too. Lol Some things you should know about this chapter: its set around two months after the last one, so a lots happened, and don't worry, all will be revealed in future chapters. If I ever actually get around to writing them.  
So yeah, heres the long overdue chapter:  
  
*Two Months Later*  
  
Connie knocked lightly on Guy's bedroom door and called out softly "Guy, can I come in?"  
Guy looked up from his maths homework with a slight grin. "Sorry Cons, but it would appear that I am naked at this present time, please be sure to return later. When the nakedness is uhh, clothed"  
Connie rolled her eyes and pushed the door open, walking in slowly. Guy pushed his chair back and stood up to face her, folding his arms across his chest.  
"Jees Connie, if you're that desperate to see me naked you could've just asked, I am more than willing you know"  
Guy trailed off and made a move to unfasten his belt. Connie grabbed a pillow of his bed and threw it at him, and Guy caught it easily.  
Connie rolled her eyes again and sat down on his bed, fiddling with a loose thread in the blanket.  
"So what do you want?" Asked Guy bemusedly, sitting himself back down in his chair.  
Connie shrugged dismissively. "Nothing, I'm just bored is all" Guy grinned "Yeah, me too actually, I mean there's only so much maths homework a guy can do before he starts re-enacting scenes from buffy in his head"  
Connie laughed "No Guy, I think that's just you" Guy shrugged and ran a finger though his hair, grinning. (A/n: Sorry about the Buffy thing, its just that practically every guy I know has a 'thing' for Sarah Michelle Gellar)  
Connie shook her head and asked "So when's the maths due anyway?"  
"Tuesday, have you done it?" Connie shook her head and added innocently "I have a feeling that I'm going to be conveniently 'sick' on Tuesday, a problem with my" Connie thought for a moment and Guy jumped in.  
"Testicles?" Connie gave him a dirty look, but the corners of her lips tugged into a smile as she said sarcastically.  
"Yes Guy, my testicles, I can just imagine the sick note now 'Dear Mr Affleck, Connie was absent from school yesterday because her left testicle was developing a strange green growth on its lower right side, signed Ms Moreau"  
Guy laughed and mumbled pathetically "I was just trying to help" Connie shot him a weirded out look "Since when was implying that I have male genitals classified as helping?"  
Guy looked down. "Err, since, yesterday"  
Connie sighed and lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and asked as if dutifully, not at all interested in his answer. "So how are things going with you and Michelle?"  
It was Guy's turn to sigh now. "Ok" Connie sat up, eyebrow furrowing with curiosity. "Just ok? What happened to" Connie paused and put on an annoying high- pitched voice "No you, no you, you hang up! No you!"  
Guy gave her a withering look, clearly not appreciating her humour. "I said it was ok"  
"Seriously, what happened? I thought you guys were going great?" Guy gave her an odd look "Do you really think that you're the best person for me to be talking to about this Connie?"  
Connie's eyes clouded over for a split second but she blinked and shook her head quickly, putting on a big grin.  
"Oh come on, try me!" Guy looked at her questioningly for a moment before shrugging and replying.  
"I dunno" he grinned slightly at her "She just doesn't weigh up to certain past girlfriends of mine"  
Connie smiled slightly, obviously enjoying the cheap flattery, but couldn't help adding.  
"Are you calling me fat Guy?" Guy rolled his eyes and Connie laughed slightly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"So what are you going to do?" Guy groaned and ran his fingers through his hair again.  
'I don't know, I just need some time to think, alone" He gave her a pointed look and she just grinned innocently.  
"What? I'm just keeping you company in your quest for umm, resolution"  
Guy grinned "And while I do appreciate the gesture Connie, I don't think this is something you can help me with, without me going into the gory details which I'm sure you'd much rather avoid"  
Connie nodded understandingly and lay back down; knowing that no more was going to be said on the subject, deep down to her relief.  
"Oh yeah!" Guy exclaimed "Charlie called before; he said to tell you that practice is cancelled tomorrow"  
Connie gave a mock shocked gasp "Charlie, cancel a practice? This is, this is unheard of!"  
"Yeah" shrugged Guy. "Either way I wasn't gonna go, so" "Why?" asked Connie.  
"Detention" Muttered Guy darkly. Connie began to ask why but Guy held up a hand to silence her.  
"Long story, better not to ask" Connie nodded understandingly, but then her eyes began to widen.  
"Shit Guy, you better be back in time for dinner tomorrow night, the parentals are making a really big deal about it"  
Guy rolled his eyes "Yeah, I'll be there, my dad would probably kill me if I wasn't. I don't know what the big deal is though, I bet like, your mom's pregnant or something"  
He smiled at her jokingly, but Connie didn't respond, she was staring at him wide eyed and ashen faced.  
Noticing this Guy gave her a reassuring look. "Uhh, I was kidding Connie"  
Connie just glared back at him. Guy suddenly shook his head and laughed and said wickedly "I bet you its twins!"  
Connie stood up abruptly and walked away but just as she reached the door she turned around and whispered hatefully.  
"Yeah well, I hope you lay awake all night thinking about just what they did to produce these twins" She gave him a small grin "All the gory details"  
She walked off down the hall to her own bedroom laughing, leaving a now very pale Guy sitting alone in his room.  
  
A/n: Ok, that chappie was kinda pointless, it was just to show you guys where the characters stood with each other now, and I swear I'll make it more interesting in the future, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10...or as the French would say...Well since the only French word I can think of at the moment is bonjour...the French would say hello. looks sideways  
  
Disclaimer: I choose to disclaim the mighty ducks. Wait, or do I? cues the x-files music  
  
Authors note: Thanks all of you for your reviews! They mean so much to me, and you know what? I am going to build a shrine to each and every one of you in my backyard!! Well umm, no...but at least I care enough about you guys to lie!!! nods Err...one of you may have uhh 'commented' on my grammatical skills, and to be honest, it scared me, you sounded like my eighths grade English teacher, and SHE had a beard so... Nah, I get what your saying, and thanks for pointing it out to me, I'll try to fix my grammatisisation (wow, according to spell-check that's not a word!!! That's mind blowing information!) for you.  
Umm, Katie, if your reading this, we haven't talked in ages, so umm, hope we can talk sometime soon, I have extremely kewl news!  
Oh yeah, I thought I should inform you of some things: As of today, Wednesday may 5th 2004, it is 45 days until I go to the offspring concert!!! Hurrah for me!  
I am going to my favourite band in the whole world Blink 182 on September the 8th.  
Why I needed to inform you guys of that, I do not know. Anywaysipoos (also not a word!!!) thanks again for the reviews, they umm, keep me warm on my lonely nights at sea (or something like that shrugs I dunno)  
Yes people, I realise that Connie and Guy kissed in the last chapter, while I am a tad bit slow, I am not that dim witted my fan fiction chums! Don't worry, as I said all will be revealed!! If I can ever be bothered to finish the story, which is actually highly unlikely. looks thoughtful then shrugs  
Wow, I just noticed how long my author's notes have been getting, looks sideways. Don't know why, perhaps I am insecure about something. But what!!?? That is the question! Or perhaps it is not that I am insecure, but that I am insecure about not having insecurities! Crap! Now I've got myself thinking, thinking kills brain cells. Or so I have been told. Out of pure respect for you guys I am going to shut up now and continue the story, BOW DOWN TO ME AND BUY ME CHEESECAKE!!! This chapter is dedicated to my pants.  
  
Chapter 10:  
"Connie? Are you ready? We have reservations for 6:30, that's less than half an hour away"  
Connie rolled her eyes, hastily pulled her hair into a messy pony tail and looked herself up and down in the mirror with a scowl. She pulled on her denim jacket and pushed open her bedroom door, walking quickly into the living room.  
Her mom looked her up and down and smiled a tight lipped smile.  
"You don't think you could have...worn something nicer?" Connie feigned a look of shock.  
"Nicer?! I beg your pardon mother! Your hurting my humble jackets feelings! You must now pay the price!"  
Her mother frowned slightly.  
"The price?"  
Connie grinned sheepishly.  
"Well, umm, yeah, I sort of need some money to go to the movies with Julie this weekend, and that seemed like the right time to ask you, so I made up the thing about you hurting my jackets feelings, pretty smart huh? You actually believed for a moment that I thought my jacket had feelings! See mom, your daughters not just a pretty face!"  
Connie grinned innocently. Her mom opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Guy's dad grabbing her hand.  
"Barbara honey, Connie looks fine"  
He turned to Connie.  
"Connie you look fine"  
Connie grinned folding her arms across her chest, giving her mother a look.  
"I like to think so"  
At that moment, Guy walked out of his room, running his fingers through his messy hair in an attempt to make it lie flat. Connie grinned to herself and turned to him with another look of feigned shock and yelled mock outraged.  
"Guy!! Couldn't you have worn something nicer?! I'm so disappointed in you!"  
She snorted with laughter and slapped her knee, still snickering. After a few moments she stopped, feeling their stares. She looked around, shrugging nonchalantly.  
"What? I think I'm funny..."  
Guy rolled his eyes and walked over to her side poking her in the ribs and said sarcastically.  
"And that's all that matters"  
Connie turned to him and gave him her biggest grin then looked down at the ground with a big scowl causing Guy to laugh and poke her again.  
Their parents exchanged a look, and then Mr Germaine coughed.  
"Well uhh, if you guys are ready, I guess we should get going"  
Connie and Guy glanced at each other shrugged and nodded.  
  
Guy pushed the car door open, stepped out of the car and held a hand out to Connie to help her out. Connie ignored it, pushing it aside and stepping out, pulling the door closed behind her. She wrinkled her nose and watched in half-disgust as Mr Germaine first opened his car door, then walked around the other side to open her mother's door for her.  
He helped her out then wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  
Connie and Guy turned to each other, identical; looks of horror on their faces and began to yell and exclaim.  
"AAAARRGGHHH!"  
"NOOO!!"  
"MAKE IT STOP!!"  
"PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION!!!"  
Connie raised a hand to her head dramatically and collapsed into Guy's waiting arms yelling.  
"PASS THE SMELLING SALTS!"  
"I'M BLINDED!!"  
"EVER SO BLINDED!"  
They paused for a moment, looking up at their parents angry faces. Connie's mother glanced around for a second at the curious faces of onlookers then turned back to Connie and Guy, hissing.  
"You're making a scene!"  
Noticing that Guys dad had not yet released her mother Connie exclaimed loudly.  
"Make a scene? Us? Whatever would give you that idea!!! Scene? What scene? Guy, do youuuuuu see a scene?"  
Guy caught on immediately.  
""Why nooooooo Connie, I see no scene!"  
Mr Germaine hastily dropped his hand from around Connie's mothers waist and Guy rolled his eyes, while Connie glared at her mother, putting on an innocent grin.  
Mr Germaine looked worriedly at Connie's mom, seemingly asking her a question with his eyes. Connie's mother gave a slight pointed nod, much to the curiosity and suspicion of an onlooking Connie.  
With a last glance at the kids, Mr Germaine and Connie's mom led the way through the car park toward the restaurant, while Connie and Guy followed, walking slowly, staying a fair bit behind them.  
Guy turned to Connie with a slight grin.  
"Wow, and there I was thinking that we were mature young adults who'd dealt and learnt to live with their parents' situation, my mistake then?"  
Connie scowled and sent Guy a look.  
"Yes, yes it was your mistake; I don't know how I can ever find it in myself to forgive you"  
Guy gave a big mock gasp and drawled sarcastically.  
"You're never going to forgive me? Oh woe is me! Whatever shall I do?"  
Connie scowled.  
"Why, you will spend sleepless nights thinking of how you have disappointed and upset me, and how your carelessness destroyed our uhh, sacred bond of umm"  
Connie paused for a moment to think of the right word then continued brightly.  
"Sacredness!"  
Guy looked confused.  
"You know what Connie, I'm just gonna smile and nod and pretend that I know what your talking about"  
Guy shot her a lazy smile and nodded his head slowly.  
Connie shrugged nonchalantly and stuck her nose in the air.  
"I respect your decision"  
Guy stuck his tongue out at her childishly.  
"I respect that you respect my decision"  
Connie scowled again.  
"Yeah well, I respect that you, SHUT UP!"  
Connie reached over and slapped him across the arm. Guy rubbed at it lightly and drawled.  
"I suppose that means that you win?"  
Connie shrugged and grinned.  
"Well, to be fair you did put on a gallant effort"  
Guy turned to her, his nose wrinkled.  
"Gallant? Since when do YOU say gallant? Since when do you even know what gallant means?"  
Connie looked thoughtful for a moment, then a little confused. She screwed up her face.  
"Since, I well, uhh. What does gallant mean anyway?"  
Guy grinned smugly, and then looked thoughtful, then a little confused. He screwed his face up.  
"Damn it, I have no fucking idea!"  
"Shit! Now this is going to bug me! Screw you and your gallantness!" (A/n: No really, what does gallant mean? I realise that I could just go look it up in my dictionary, but no. That be too much effort on my part! I'll umm, dedicate the next chapter to anyone who finds it in their hearts to inform me)  
They reached their parents who were waiting for them in the foyer of the restaurant.  
They were shown to their table by a waitress who handed them all menus.  
Mr Germaine smiled around at them.  
"So what will it be?" Connie's mother folded her menu shut and smiled up at the waiting waitress.  
"I will have the Escallope de Veau, thankyou"  
Connie wrinkled her nose scowling at all the foreign names as she scanned her menu.  
Guy closed his own menu and placed it on top of Connie's mothers.  
"I'll have the umm, how do you say it? Bou...bui...I mean, I'll have the Bouillabaisse"  
Guy's father put down his manu.  
"Make that two, I'll have the same"  
They all turned to Connie expectantly. She was biting her lip, squinting, trying to make sense of the French writing.  
"Need some help Connie?"  
Asked her mother kindly, reaching out to take the menu from her, but Connie snapped her hand away stubbornly.  
"No! Besides, I've already decided what I want, I want the uhh" She paused and quickly scanned the menu again, eyes locking onto the most expensive dish there.  
"I've already decided that I want the escargot" She folded up her menu smugly and placed it on top of the others, smiling sweetly up at the bemused waitress.  
Her mother exchanged a look with Mr Germaine and coughed.  
"Umm, are you sure honey?"  
Connie looked sideways.  
"Sure I'm sure, I love escargot, and now that I'm thinking of it we should have escargot more often, God mom why don't you ever cook escargot at home! You're not cooking it just to spite me aren't you? Where did I go wrong for you to deny my taste buds like this? Was I a bad child???"  
Connie's mom sighed with slight frustration and smiled tight lipped and apologetically up at the waitress.  
"All right, fine, have it your way Connie, An escargot please"  
The waitress hurried off and Guy kicked Connie gently under the table, shooting her a look, mouthing something at her. She shrugged and scowled in return, causing him to look down, sigh and shake his head.  
Connie bit her lip almost regretfully at the way she was behaving, but then shook her own head and began inspecting her fingernails.  
Mr Germaine clapped his hands together, ending the awkward silence.  
"So, how was everyone's day? Connie?"  
Connie shrugged.  
"Uhh, it was ok, school sucked just as much as usual, I still maintain that the librarian, Ms Jensen has a moustache, I got in trouble in maths for talking which I thought was DRASTICALLY unfair, because technically it wasn't my fault, technically it was Julie's fault too, and it takes two to tango, but when I informed my teacher of this he simply said 'Ms Moreau this is not a dance class, this is my maths class, and you are disturbing it' but I did find a quarter in the cafeteria at lunch so I felt well compensated for my turmoil"  
Mr Germaine nodded slowly, going over it in his head.  
"Well, if you're that interested in learning to tango then I'm sure we could look into lessons for you"  
Connie wrinkled her nose and shot him an extremely weirded out look.  
"What?"  
Mr Germaine looked slightly confused.  
"I think your going to have to tell the story again Connie; I got a bit lost after the tango part"  
Connie rolled her eyes at the ceiling  
"Whatever"  
Mr Germaine swallowed, slightly hurt then turned to Guy.  
"How about you Guy?"  
"I uhh, got my science assignment back, I got a B, I had detention this afternoon, which was pretty much a bludge, and uhh, actually now that I think about it, I dropped a quarter in the cafeteria at lunch"  
He said the last part with a pointed glance at Connie. Connie scowled and rolled her eyes, keeping a straight face as she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a quarter. She dropped it into his open palm and he grinned at her and pocketed it. Then he patted his pocket happily, as one who suddenly finds himself 25 cents richer does.  
"So mom, why'd you guys make a really big deal about tonight? What's up?"  
Connie's mom sighed.  
"Well, uhh, there is something we want to talk to you about"  
She was about to continue when the waitress returned with two bowls of Bouillabaisse which she placed in front Guy and his father.  
Connie's mom sighed again, this time with relief.  
"But it can wait until were done eating"  
The waitress hurried back to the kitchen, promising to be back in a moment with Connie and her mothers' meals.  
She returned as promised and set down Connie's moms' Escallope de Veau in front of her, and in front of Connie she set down a plate of,  
"What the heck?!"  
Exclaimed Connie loudly, staring at her plate with disgust.  
"This is, this is, SNAILS, I didn't order snails! I ordered escargot!"  
Guy snorted with laughter, and their parents covered their mouths to cover up smiles. Connie stared around adamantly.  
"What?! This is disgusting!"  
She looked up at the waitress, pushing the plate ever so slightly away from herself.  
"Umm, I think you might have gotten my order wrong, I uhh ordered the escargot"  
The waitress looked down at her and said callously.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong Miss, but Escargot is French for snail"  
Connie turned a faint shade of pink and swallowed, nodding, looking back down at her plate.  
"Oh well, I uhh, I knew that, I was just"  
She paused and looked sideways.  
"I was just testing you guys, yumm, snails, my favourite!"  
She leaned down and took a deep sniff of the snails, fighting the strong urge to hurl and instead putting on a big grin.  
The waitress gave her a dirty look and walked off.  
Connie's mother smiled at her.  
"Connie I'm sorry, I should've said something, you don't have to eat that. We'll order you something else"  
Connie wanted nothing more than to accept the offer but she sent her mother a big look of shock.  
"Whatever are you talking about? What gave you the idea that I wouldn't want to eat this fine meal? I love snails and you know these ones are super appealing with their"  
She paused and gulped hard.  
"These ones are super appealing with their, snail shell, all, attached and such, yum yum yum"  
Mr Germaine raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you sure? Because it would be no trouble at all for you to order something else"  
Connie shook her head.  
Guy looked her up and down; unable to stop himself smiling as he recognised the stubbornness he had grown all too accustomed too.  
Connie's mother sighed.  
"Well, everybody dig in I guess"  
Guy took a spoon full of Bouillabaisse, but hesitated to eat it, watching Connie bemusedly.  
She had grabbed one of the shells, stabbed the flesh violently with her fork, rolled it in the sauce, covering it completely with creamy yellow coloured goo and was now holding it in front of her face, absentmindedly dripping sauce onto the table.  
She closed her eyes tightly, grabbed her nose, pinching it with her other hand, opened her mouth and cringing, popped it in her mouth.  
She tried to stop herself from making gagging sounds as she chewed. She swallowed quickly then immediately took a big gulp of water.  
Guy looked down at his Bouillabaisse, up at Connie, then back down at his food. He rolled his eyes at himself then drawled sarcastically.  
"My! This Bouillabaisse is horrible, if only someone would swap their meal with me! I would be forever grateful to them! Somebody please put me out of my fish soup misery and swap with me, anyone at all? Connie? You are a kind hearted person; will you of all people find it in your heart to swap with me?"  
He shot her a pointed look and she gave him a look of disbelief and he nodded slightly back at her.  
Connie poked at her snails again before replying in an equally sarcastic tone.  
"You wish to swap with me? I don't know Guy, I sure am enjoying these snails, and your soup umm, thing, doesn't look that appetising"  
She gave a big mock sigh and pushed her plate toward him.  
"Alas, take it, my heart uhh, bleeds for you! I cannot let you suffer through your bowl of fish monstrosities while I enjoy my meal of garden pests! I could never live with myself! Just take them before I change my mind!"  
With a lop-sided grin, Guy took her plate, set it down in front of him and then handed her his bowl of Bouillabaisse.  
Connie looked down at it for a moment before looking up, meeting Guy's eyes and shooting him a grateful smile and mouthing 'thankyou'.  
Guy shrugged it off as if it was no big deal and mouthed back, 'whatever'.  
They finished their meals basically in silence, except for Connie's noisy, happy, slurps of soup, and Guy's gags and shudders of disgust as he swallowed snail after snail.  
Their plates had been cleared away and dessert ordered before Connie's mother cleared her throat and looked down at the table, seemingly summoning up the courage for something.  
"You wanted to talk to us about something?"  
Connie pressed, curiosity overcoming her.  
"Well"  
Said Connies mother slowly, looking at Mr Germaine, silently asking for help.  
Mr Germaine looked at Connie and Guy in turn for a long time.  
"Firstly we want to thank the two of you for how well you've been handling this, you've been mature, and understanding, more so than we would've ever expected"  
Connie and Guy glanced at each other, almost guiltily for their outburst outside.  
With a look from Mr Germaine, Connie's mom continued.  
"I, well, I'm just going to say it, Richard asked me something last week, and I've been outing off answering until we've all had a big talk"  
Connie's heart began to race, she felt like she couldn't breath, her mind went blank of anything except the situation that was presenting itself in front of her. She choked out, in a last desperate attempt to prove to herself that this wasn't happening.  
"Asked you what?"  
Connie's mother reached out with a hand and took Mr Germaine's hand in hers, running her thumb along his palm.  
"He asked me to marry him"  
  
A/n: TO BE CONTINUED!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11...whoa...I'm up to chapter 11 already??...It seems like it was only yesterday that I was on chapter 10..it makes my eyes go all misty and...AARRGGHH!!! I'm not crying I swear!! It's my uhh...allergies. I'm super allergic to umm, wheat germ. And writing about how this is the 11th chapter reminds me of wheat germ so therefore my eyes begin to water...not because I'm crying or anything, but because I'm uhh...allergic to wheat germ! Did I say that already???  
  
Disclaimer: Man...as if anyone important enough to sue me is actually reading this.  
  
Authors Note: YO YO YO my funky people!! Your funkiness astounds me!! You are so super funky in fact that uhh...well...I haven't actually thought that far ahead yet!!! Give me a moment...  
a moment later  
Alas people, I have got it! You guys are so super funky that your funkiness astounds me! Ha! I win!! I do...I should get a trophy...how come I don't have a trophy!! Man! Now I'm depressed! I don't have a trophy! Nobody likes me! Everybody hates me! I think I'll go eat worms! Fat ones! Skinny ones!...Note to self...stay FAR FAR away from the Pepsi Emma, it does you no good! You are embarrassing yourself in front of these fine people! Wait...fine people? I thought they were funky people!? But then again...for the longest time I thought that Norwegian people were from Norweiga, so...hits self over the head  
Anyways, sorry about that. What I really wanted to say was a massive thankyou for all the encouraging reviews, its good to know that I'm not the only one who thinks I'm amusing! Keep reviewing you guys, please! I print them out and give them to my English teacher who says that I don't put enough effort into my writing, lol. (No seriously I do!)  
Oooh guess what! It is currently less than 2 months till the Blink 182 concert!! I am so hyperactively excited! Not that any of you actually actually care but uhh...I'm telling you anyway...because I can. You know what else I could do? Make this authors note go on for a heck of a long time...but I wont, because you guys gave me good reviews! And uhh, good reviews deserve short authors notes in return...or so the bible says. No that was a lie. Its actually the Karma Sutra. Not that I read the Karma Sutra...the man at the bookshop kicked me out before I could get to the good parts ...stupid hippie! No, I am not sure that he was actually a hippie, but hey! A girl can assume cant she! I mean it is the twenty first century after all! And he had hippie hair! What does hippie hair look like I hear you ask? Well...its like communist hair...except with sideburns. nods and looks sideways  
Uhh, I promised that I'd dedicate this chapter to anyone who found out the meaning of gallant for me, so as I promised, this chapter is dedicated to those funky people who did! You guys now hold a special place in my heart, right next to my left artery. This is also dedicated to Katie for her birthday; you are my dearest pal of internetness! What would a 56 year old German man named Hank do with out you!? Ooh! Perhaps he could play monopoly!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
"He asked me to marry him"  
Connie coughed and spluttered, spraying water all over the table, shocked. She stared at her mother in disbelief, lowering the glass of water in her hand on to the table, mouth wide open, heart pounding.  
"Wh...what?!"  
Her mother swallowed and repeated, louder.  
"He asked me to marry him"  
Connie breathed out slowly and swallowed hard, staring down at the table.  
Across from her, Guy was running his fingers through his hair in frustration, eyes wide from the shock, he shuffled his feet and clenched and unclenched his fists compulsively, barely noticing what he was doing.  
Guy's dad and Connie's mother glanced at each other, unable to handle the silence from their children anymore.  
Connie's mom cleared her throat and said awkwardly.  
"I know that that may have come as a little bit of a shock to both of you, and we don't expect you to like the idea, heck, we expect you to hate it, we expect you to hate us, but...we WANT you to accept this"  
Connie opened and shut her mouth, breathing heavily, and bit down on her lower lip to stop herself saying anything that she would regret.  
Her mother looked at her and tried to prompt her.  
"Connie?"  
Connie sighed, trying desperately not to let the tears that were threatening to spill, drop. She opened her mouth top yell at her mother, to tell her that it was a stupid idea, that she couldn't take it anymore, that she hated her.  
"I..uhh..I"  
She looked from her mother, to Mr Germaine, to Guy, to their parents hands, firmly clasped together on top of the table, she sighed defeatedly. She looked back down at the table and said barely audibly.  
"Can someone pass the water?"  
Connie's mom and Guy's dad glanced at each other and mouthed something at each other worriedly so Connie repeated herself louder, as a tear spilled down her cheek.  
"Can someone please pass the water?!"  
"Connie" Began her mother.  
"Please don't make a bigger deal of this than necessary Connie, We..."  
She was cut off by Connie exclaiming.  
"Mom, no one is making a big deal of this but you ok? Neither of us has said anything" She choked on her words slightly, but continued.  
"You want to get married? Fine! Congratulations, good for you! I don't care! What I care about is somebody PLEASE passing me the damn water!"  
Before either of their parents could react Guy stood up, pushing his hair back, expression blank. Wordlessly he handed Connie the jug of water and ran his fingers through his hair. He stared at his feet and said emotionlessly.  
"I'm done eating, I'm gonna go wait in the car"  
He shoved his hands into his pocket and walked out of the restaurant quickly.  
Connie's mom sighed and squeezed Mr Germaine's hand as he stared after his son, no idea what to do.  
Connie stared into the jug of water, glad that neither of their parents noticed as one of her tears splashed into the clear water.  
  
Connie's mom unlocked the front door and walked in, followed by Mr Germaine and Connie, while Guy dawdled behind and walked in slowly a few moments later.  
"All right you two, were gonna head off to bed, we'll talk more in the morning ok? After we've all had a good rest, and time to think"  
Her mother kissed Connie on the forehead and nodded at Guy and walked with Mr Germaine down the hall to their bedroom.  
Guy sighed heavily, kicked off his shoes and went and sat on the couch in the living room, staring straight ahead expressionlessly.  
Connie took her own shoes off carefully, slipped her jacket off and sat down next to Guy, pulling her feet up of the floor and crossing her legs underneath her, staring straight ahead herself.  
They stayed like this, soundlessly for what seemed like forever before Guy said quietly, not looking at Connie.  
"I uhh, I'm gonna head to bed"  
Connie nodded, still staring straight ahead.  
"Night"  
"Yeah, night"  
Guy replied, not moving.  
They sat motionlessly for another long while, staring straight ahead before Connie ventured and said.  
"I thought you were going to bed"  
Guy said simply.  
"I am"  
Connie nodded, her gaze moving to the ceiling.  
"I think I'll go to bed too"  
"Ok"  
"Ok"  
Neither of them moved. Connie stared down at her fingernails and Guy scratched his stomach slightly.  
"Its late"  
"Yeah, it is"  
"I uhh, think I'm gonna go to bed"  
Connie sighed. "You said that already"  
Guy said, almost bewilderedly. "Oh, did I?"  
Connie nodded.  
"Well, its late, you know"  
"Yeah it is"  
They both said simultaneously. "I uhh, think I'm gonna go to bed"  
Finally Guy turned to Connie and cracked a small grin and she smiled back, standing up.  
"Night Guy"  
Guy sighed and said quietly "Night Connie"  
Connie turned and walked away but was halted in her tracks when Guy called out.  
"Connie...I"  
Connie turned to face him, raising an eyebrow expectantly.  
Guy sighed.  
"Never mind"

Authors note: that sucked. .I realise...but only cos I was RUSHED into putting this up. glares at certain people please review anyway!!


	12. Chapter 12

Brother Dearest Chapter 12

Disclaim: I disclaim the mighty ducks...I also disclaim uhh...YOU...because...uhh...you are ugly and bald.

Authors note: HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO my funky people!

Wow...now ok...I know that it has been practically ten gajillion years since I've updated...but I am here to inform you that that is in fact not my fault! It is the uhh...fault of ...uhh....umm....the person behind me!! smacks the person behind her everybody, please feel free to take out all your anger and frustration on the person behind me. Thanks to everybody who reviews my story! It really makes my day to know that people are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. You guys rule almost as much as Blink 182 do....almost, lol.

Anyways, this chapter is dedicated once again to my bosomest of bosom buddies Katie, lol, seriously, every who reads this story should totally thank her...because without her constantly bugging me about, I would NEVER EVER update. Oh, its also dedicated to everyone who gave me a weird look for wearing my pajamas to McDonalds at two o'clock in the afternoon today.

I just farted...here's the chapter!

Connie's mother leant back on the couch and sighed, scanning her to-do list. With a slight groan she looked to Mr. Germaine beside her.

"This is already giving me a headache" She forced a smile.

"I'm going to need all the help I can get over the next few weeks"

Connie rolled her eyes from her place sitting cross legged on the floor and said absentmindedly.

"Uhh...yeah, sure, uh-huh mhhmmm whatever"

She paused for a moment before whining pleadingly.

"Can I be the flower girl?"

Connie's mother rubbed her temples and started to reply.

"Connie honey, I told you that we'd sort that out lat..."

"No way can you be flower girl!" Cut in Guy adamantly.

Connie turned to Guy, slightly puzzled, eyebrow raised.

"And just why not?"

Guy paused, struggling to think of a reason for his objection.

"Uhh...uhh...cos...uhh" Suddenly he brightened and a grin spread on his face as he retorted smugly.

"Because...I want to be flower girl!"

Connie snorted, rolling her eyes.

"No you don't"

Guy smirked.

"Sure I do!"

"No you don't!" Exclaimed Connie.

"Kids..." Began Connie's mom, but was once again interrupted by Guy.

"And just what makes you think that I don't?"

"Because!" Exclaimed Connie, finding herself getting increasingly frustrated.

Guy held back a laugh, seeing that he was getting to her.

"You're just jealous cos you KNOW I'd look hotter in the dress!"

Connie gasped, glaring at him icily.

"You take that back!"

Guy smirked more.

"You know its true"

"It so is not!" Yelled Connie.

"I'm prettier than you!...Mom!" She whined.

"Tell Guy that I'm prettier than him!!"

"Well I frankly think that both of you are being ridi..." She began , but was ONCE AGAIN interrupted by Guy.

"In your dreams Connie, I'm the pretty one!...EVERYONE says so, Everyone's ALWAYS said so!" He couldn't help but let a small snicker after this.

"As if they have!" Yelled Connie.

"As if they haven't" replied Guy, laughing a little more.

"Well...shut up! I'm the flower girl!" Yelled Connie, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

Guy grinned to himself and stood up opposite her, shaking his head and saying simple.

"Nope"

"Uurggh!" Exclaimed Connie, stamping her foot in frustration.

"That's enough Guy!" Said Mr. Germaine sternly.

"Both of you! Planning this wedding is stressful enough on Barbara and I without the two of you acting like two year olds.

Guy looked down, half guiltily, but when he looked up into Connies angry face, glaring at him, he couldn't help but smirk and mouth.

"I'm the pretty one"

Quick like lightning, Connie grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at his head.

"Ok that's it! Both of you just go to your rooms!" Yelled Connies mother, losing her temper.

Connie and Guy glanced at each other then turned to Connie's mom.

"But it wasn't my fault mom!"

"I was just messing with her Mrs. Moreau!"

"I don't want to hear it! Out now!"

Connie waited until both and she and Guy had turned into the hallway, out of the sight of their parents before whacking him hard on the arm.

"You're a dick"

Guy laughed. "Yeah...a pretty dick!"

Connie whacked him again.

"Yeah.., pretty UGLY!" She snickered to herself, amused.

Guy rolled his eyes. "Let's not kid ourselves here Connie, just admit that I'm prettier than you and I'll let you be flower girl"

"You'll LET me?" Connie stopped mid step and looked at him bewildered.

"First of all, are you deluded or just stupid??? Second of all...it's not up to you! Its up to my mom!"

"You know I'd look better in the dress...that's why you're getting so defensive!" Said Guy, eyebrow raised, once again holding back the laughter that was threatening to ensue, nudging Connie in the side gently with his elbow.

"You are so irritating!" Hissed Connie through clenched teeth, glaring at him.

"You are so irritating!" Repeated Guy in a mocking tone, laughing.

"Uurggh!!" Exclaimed Connie loudly as she stomped off into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Guy grinned lazily to himself and called out after her.

" Yeah...that's right Connie, go get some beauty sleep...you sure need it!"

Guy snickered as he heard the loud thud of something heavy being thrown against Connie's door.

Adam looked into Julies eyes for what seemed like forever, a distant smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Julie laughed a little. Raising her eyebrows slightly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What?"

Adam's smile broadened as he said simply, not averting his gaze.

"You"

Julie looked down, feeling her cheeks flushing.

"What about me?" She whispered, daring to look up into his eyes again for a split second, before looking away again, almost afraid of his answer. Adam tipped her chin up, forcing her to look at him, his eyes full of raw sincerity and emotion.

"Everything...Julie...I...From the first moment I met you...I've known...That I...that I"

He stopped short, unable to finish his sentence. He hesitated for a moment before taking another step closer to her, leaning in and...

"BRING BRING"

Julie Gaffney awoke with a start, her eyes flew open and she sat up slowly, disoriented.

"What?" She mumbled confusedly, and started to lay back down, already drifting back off to slee...

"BRING BRING"

She sat up again and with one hand reached up and rubbed her eyes. She turned her head and glanced at the clock that read 2:47. She swore under her breath, not sure whether to be more pissed off about the fact that she'd been rudely awoken when she had a hockey practice coming up, very early in the morning, or the fact that shed now never know what could've happened between her and Adam...even if it was only a dream. After much deliberation, she decided that just being pissed off about both things equally would be sufficient.

"BRING BRING"

"All right all right! Jesus! I'm up!"

Scowling and muttering under her breath, she swung her legs out of the bed and walked over to where her school bag lay strewn on the floor. She opened it and fumbled inside for her cell phone.

"BRING BRING"

"I ALREADY SAID I WAS UP DAMN YOU! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!??" She yelled angrily, pressing the talk button and holding the phone to her ear.

"Ok...whoever the fuck this is...what the fuck do you want?!"

"Jules?"

"Connie?" Half questioned, half exclaimed Julie sleepily, wrinkling her nose and raising her eyebrows. There was a slight pause at the other end.

"Uhh...Jules...can I ask you something?"

Julie pulled a face, stifling a yawn.

"Now?" She asked perplexed.

"It's..." She paused and glanced at the clock for a moment. "2:49 in the bloody morning...I didn't get to sleep till past midnight...we have a hockey practice at 6:30 this morning...and YOU want to ask me something NOW?!"

There was another slight pause at the other end.

"Uhh...yup"

Julie waited for a few moments for her to continue, before prompting, frustrated.

"Well...what is it?!"

"Is Guy prettier than me?"

Julie coughed and pulled the phone away from her ear for a second and held it in front of herself, staring it, wondering if she'd heard right. After a moment she put the phone back to her ear.

"Huh?"

Connie took a deep breath.

"Well, see my mom and Guys dad were talking about the wedding and then I said that I wanted to be flower girl, but then Guy said I couldn't be flower girl, because he was prettier than me, and I said no you're not and he said yes I am, and I said you cant be flower girl , and he said that he'd look hotter in the dress...and then he told me to go get beauty sleep...and then I called you" She paused again, taking in a sharp breath. "So is Guy prettier than me?"

Julie blinked, her brain taking a longer time than usual to process information.

"Uhh...I think I liked it better when you guys were dating" Muttered Julie darkly.

Connie blinked, thinking this over.

"...Does that mean you think Guy's prettier than me?"

Julie rolled her eyes and said firmly.

"GOODNIGHT CONNIE!"

With this she hung up the phone, placing it on her bedside table and crawled back into bed. She lay her head on the pillow, already starting to drift off, mentally cursing Connie...and Charlie for scheduling such an early practice, dream Adam for not getting his act together and kissing her dream self fast enough...REAL Adam for not being more like dream Adam...the inventor of cell phones...the father of the inventor of cell phones...his father...his father...his father before that...

She turned over onto her side, having finally drifted back to slee...

"BRING BRING"

"Motherfucker!" Exclaimed Julie loudly, sitting up, glaring menacingly at the phone.

"BRING BRING"

She reached out groggily, pushed the button and held the phone to her ear.

"What?!"

"So that DOES mean you think Guy's prettier than me?"

Julie rolled her eyes and hung up, immediately punching a number into the phone impatiently, holding the phone to her ear, glaring impatiently, holding the phone to her ear, eyes glaring at her bedside clock.

It was a while before someone picked up and after a big yawn said.

"Hello?"

"GUY INSERT MIDDLE NAME HERE GERMAINE! NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME COS I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE! EITHER YOU GET UP RIGHT NOW, TAKE A LITTLE WALK INTO CONNIE'S ROOM, APOLOGISE, AND TELL HER THAT SHE'S PRETTIER THAN YOU..." She paused for a moment for breath before continuing.

"OR I WILL PERSONALLY COME OVER THERE RIGHT NOW, RIP OFF YOUR TESTICLES, AND FEED THEM TO MY DOG!!!"

Guy blinked and yawned, nose wrinkling in sleepy confusion.

"Uhh...what?"

"EXACTLY!" Yelled Julie and slammed the phone down onto her bedside table and hitting the off button.

"I DEFINITELY liked it better when they were dating!"

Authors note: Yet another stupid sucky chapter, but nevertheless review, and please feel free to complain about my lack of updating, it'll definitely encourage me to write...I promise that I'll start on the next chapter right away, so it wont be such a long wait before I put it up.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Disclaiming is oh so 5 minutes ago!

A/n: Wow! I just looked at my watch…has it really been that long since I've updated? Wait…I don't have a watch…so therefore it hasn't been that long. I win. Hands up if you like my logic, lol.

Anyways, I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my story, you guys are the best and your reviews mean a lot to me. You know what else would mean a lot to me?...If someone bought me a watch…

Anyways, I'm on a 6 week summer holiday from school, so therefore if you guys bug me enough, I should be updating more often, lol. I hope everyone likes this chapter, and Katie, if you're reading this YOU MUST WRITE!! Lol.

Brother Dearest Chapter 13:

Connie trudged into the kitchen, yawning, stretching and rubbing her eyes before mumbling a general hello to her mom and Guy who were seated around the table. Her mother was 'speed sipping' her way through her third coffee of the morning and Guy was messily eating Coco Pops, choosing to ignore the rather unattractive milk moustache he had acquired.

He looked up at Connie and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Connie! How are you on this morning of mornings! Aren't you gonna say a special good morning to your moms new flower girl?"

Connie blinked and yawned.

"Uhh…ok…morning"

Guy's eyes narrowed. "Uhh…what?"

Connie hid a smile and said louder.

"I said…morning"

"You're not gonna complain?"

Connie shook her head and grabbed herself a chocolate Pop Tart from the box.

Guy's eyes widened.

"You're not gonna object?"

Connie took a bite of her pop tart and munched for a few moments before swallowing and shaking her head.

Guy frowned.

"You're not gonna argue with me about this?" He asked, almost pleadingly.

Connie smiled sweetly. "Of course not! I mean, you're right, you're prettier, you'd look better in the dress and hey…you have the boobs for it…doesn't he mom?"

Connies mom shook her head to herself.

"I'm not even gonna get involved in this one kids"

Guy's mouth gaped open. "But…but I was just kidding Connie"

"Well I wasn't when I said it should be you" Said Connie muffledly, her mouth full of pop tart.

"But but…" Stuttered Guy.

"So it's settled" Grinned Connie, wiping her mouth with her hand, then wiping her hand on the back of her skirt. "You're flower girl and I'm late for meeting Charlie…BYE!" She smirked at him, waved at her mom and turned and walked out of the kitchen and out into the hall.

Guy jumped up from his seat and followed her out into the hall, grabbing her arm.

"Wait!"

Connie forced herself to hold back a laugh before turning, eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"C'mon Connie, you know I was just messing with you"

Connie blinked and said, feigning hurt.

"But you were right! You are prettier than me…and I can't let mom have someone ugly as her flower girl, I know I argued yesterday…but now I know that you were just being honest and that it was the truth!"

Guy scowled and mumbled something.

Connie grinned and asked brightly. "What was that?"

Guy rolled his eyes. "That's not true."

Connie blinked innocently and prompted. "What's not true?"

Guy looked down and said quietly. "Don't make me say it"

"Say what?"

Said Connie, her grin dripping with faked innocence.

Guy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair; he looked her in the eye for a moment before looking her up and down and saying simple and sincerely.

"Connie, you're beautiful…you'd look incredible in a sack…so you're gonna look amazing in the dress…a hundred times better than I ever could"

Connie looked down at the floor, unable to speak for a moment, caught off guard, a blush spreading over her cheeks. She forced a laugh and said jokingly.

"Only a hundred?"

Guy grinned softly. "Ok fine…a million"

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Say you'll be flower girl?" he whispered.

Connie hugged him back with a smug smile. "Yeah ok…but only because you asked so nicely"

Guy rolled his eyes and laughed. "Have fun today" With that he walked off down the hall towards his room.

Connie grinned widely to herself.

"Ahh the wonders of reverse psychology" She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

Guy waited until he was in his room and had pulled the door shut behind him before grinning to himself and unballing his fist. Revealing the ten dollar note he had just fished out of Connie's skirt pocket.

"Ahh the wonders of stealing from someone whose using reverse psychology on you"

Connie fitted her key in the lock and pushed the door open, walking into the lounge room. "I'm home!"

When she got no response she frowned and called out. " I was savagely attacked by polar bears on my way home, but I fended them off with my mind warping skills!"

A voice called out boredly from the kitchen. "Lies make baby Jesus cry Connie"

Connie rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. "Why hello to you too Guy"

She sat down opposite him and grabbed a biscuit from the packet in front of him.

"Yeah Connie, you can have one, thanks for asking" Said Guy sarcastically with a grin.

""Whatever, where are our parents?"

Guy yawned. "Out…dad said they needed some 'alone time'…they left dinner in the oven if you want some"

Connie shook her head. "Nah, I already ate"

Guy looked at her curiously. "Where were you today anyway?"

"Nowhere really, I just hung out with Charlie"

Against his will Guy's eyes narrowed. "Charlie?"

"Yeah, we were running around pretending to be Swedish" Said Connie with a grin.

"Swedish?" Guy repeated dumbly.

Connie shot him a weird look. "Uhh...yeah…the language spoken in Swedenland…ring a bell?" She laughed.

"What bell?"

Connie wrinkles her nose. "Uhh, you ok Guy?"

Guy composed himself and nodded quickly. "Uhh, yeah, Charlie, Sweden…bell…got it"

Connie shot him another weird look but laughed. "But anyways, what'd you do today?"

"I uhh…ran around...uhh…pretending to be Swedish and ringing bells with my friend uhh…Charlotte"

Connie rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "You're an idiot"

She got up, grabbed a can of Pepsi form the fridge and walked off to her room.

Guy blinked, a scowl unwittingly spreading across his face. "Swedish?? Swedish?? Who the hell speaks Swedish these days??"

He must have spoken louder than he intended, because Connie's bemused voice came calling out from within her room.

"People in SWEDEN Guy!"

A/n: Please review!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I disclaim the fact that disclaiming is necessary in today's society. Why can't we just take credit for other people's hard work like we did in the good old days?

Authors Note: Why helooo dearest readers, now I know that some of you are ready to kill me due to lack of updates, but I shall proceed to give you a list of reasons why I shouldn't be brutally murdered, and why the world would suck without me.

1: Chloe, who is on the phone the phone right now, says that she would be left best friendless.

2: ..uhhh…this is kind of depressing...I can't think of any other reasons!

3: You'd be making WAY too many people happy.

4: AHH! Chloe tricked me into writing that with her Jedi mind skills.

5: Chloe is Haden Christensen.

So after reading that well thought out list, I hope that all of you have reconsidered your murderous plots.

Ok, now on a slightly more serious note, thanks to everyone who reviews this fic, I appreciate the reviews SO much and I wanna thank everyone for sticking with the fic, even though I am a lazy hobo who doesn't update or shower. Lol

Ok, well, hope everyone likes this long overdue chapter!

Chapter 14:

Connie yawned and stared blankly at the television, picking up her piece of toast and taking a bite out of the corner.

"Ughh! When did Saturday morning cartoons get so sucky?" She wondered aloud, yawning again.

"Ahh, that question has plagued mankind for all eternity"

Connie jumped and almost choked on her toast in surprise as Guy walked into the lounge room from the hall and walked over to the couch, sitting down beside Connie.

Connie glared at him. "You almost gave me a heart attack! And it's waaaay too early in the morning for me to be having near death experiences!"

Guy shrugged with a lazy grin and reached over and grabbed the last bit of toast from Connie's plate, popping it in his mouth.

Connie gasped and stared at him, dumbfounded. "You…you…you ate my toast!"

Guy shrugged and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He grabbed the remote and turned to Connie. "You're right…these cartoons do suck, mind if I switch channels?"

Connie blinked and spluttered. "You…you ATE my toast!"

Guy grinned to himself and pretended not to notice, starting to flick through channels boredly.

Connie glared at him and whacked him, exclaiming shrilly. "YOU ATE MY TOAST!"

Guy rolled his eyes. "We've established that Connie, I ate your toast, it's not like there's a law against it"

Connie glared at him. "Uhh…yuh huh! For your information there was uhh…an anti eating other people's toast law passed during the uhh…10th annual…toast politicians uhh…meeting last year!"

Guy gave her an odd look for a second then shrugged.

"Yes…but uhh, didn't you hear on the news? They changed the law last week…now you uhh…get arrested if you DON'T eat other people's toast…I HAD to do it! So if you want to blame anyone for my eating your toast, blame the uhh…government themselves! Write George Bush a letter! Tell him you're not happy! Tell him AMERICA'S not happy! Tell HIM you want your toast back Connie! Stand up for yourselves! Stand up against those who don't want us to enjoy the simple pleasure of toasted bread! Stand up for the little people! Stand up for…"

Guy's passionate speech was cut short by Connie stuffing a pillow in his face.

"So uhh, I'm guessing by the fact that you just hit me that you're not gonna go ahead and start the pro-toast anti Bush revolution?"

"Hmmm…maybe after Spongebob Squarepants is over"

The pair sat in silence for the next two minutes, until the Spongebob credits rolled.

Guy glanced sideways at Connie. "…Now?"

Connie rolled her eyes and laughed, stifling a yawn.

"Shut up"

Guy laughed. "So where are our parents anyway?"

Connie snorted. "My mom dragged your dad off at around 7 am to go look at flower arrangements for the wedding"

Guy winced. "Flowers?"

Connie saw the look on his face and said dejectedly. "Tell me about it! She's dragging me to a dress fitting tomorrow"

Guy gave a big over dramatic sigh and said mock wistfully. "Man…I could've looked so damn fine in that dress!"

Connie rolled her eyes. "Guy…if you dare start that again, I will kick your ass"

Guy snorted and grinned. "Ok…even though there's no way in the world you could possibly EVER kick my ass…I'm a nice decent guy, so I will shut up"

Connie scowled. "I could kick your ass if I wanted to"

Guy grinned to himself, seeing that he was getting to her.

"Connie…you couldn't even kick AVERMAN'S ass if you really wanted to"

"Guy I know you're just trying to piss me off"

Guy grinned. "Yup! And it's funny cos it's working!"

Connie yawned and groaned. "Leave me alone! It's way too early in the morning! If you were really a 'nice decent guy', you'd at least wait until it wasn't practically the crack of dawn to annoy me!"

"Err, Connie, it's like, 9:30…"

Connie blinked. "Yeah well uhh…I said PRACTICALLY"

Guy shrugged. "Ok my bad, I'm sorry for annoying you at practically the crack of dawn, can you ever forgive me?"

She turned around and grinned. "Fuck no! You ate my toast!"

"Guy ate my toast!"

Charlie wrinkled his nose and laughed at Connie's adamant tone at the other end of the phone line.

"Uhh…I'm…sorry for your loss?" he ventured with a chuckle.

"So you should be Charles!" said Connie with a grin, then added. "So sup? Why'd you call?"

"Well other than to express my condolences about the err…toast, are you busy today?"

"Well I've got a geography assignment, some maths to catch up on, and English essay aaaaaaaaaaand a long overdue history project" She paused thinking it over then shrugged with a laugh. "So nope, no plans as of yet"

Charlie laughed. "Ahh Constance, diligent as always I see"

Connie grinned. "So what did you have in mind?"

"I dunno, I'm bored, and I figured, hey, why not spend some time with my favourite Swedish immigrant buddy?"

Connie rolled her eyes and laughed. "I can deal with that, wanna come over? Me and Guy are home alone since the lovebirds" Connie paused to shudder audibly. "Are out picking floral arrangements" She added, with particular distaste.

Charlie laughed and said in a bad Swedish accent "I vill see you in a half hour ja!"

Connie laughed and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Asked Guy, yawning and walking into the kitchen.

"Twas Charles, he's bored so I invited him over"

Guy tried to hide a the scowl that was threatening to show on his face, but to no avail. Connie wrinkled her nose. "What?"

"Nothing...I just, figured that WE could've uhh hung out...never mind"

Connie raised her eyebrow. "Well...WE still can…with Charlie, I mean, you can never have enough people running around doing bad impersonations of the Swedish" She shot him a small smile.

"What's with you and Charlie spending all this time together lately anyway?" said Guy, looking her up and down, expression unreadable.

Connie swallowed uncomfortably. "Uhh…maybe cos were friends Guy…maybe that has something to do with it…what's with you and caring so much?"

Guy looked down. "Well I uhh..I don't!"

Connie rolled her eyes and said sarcastically. "Oh obviously!"

Guy mentally kicked himself, not knowing why he was reacting like this. "I uhh..uhh…" He suddenly grinned and started again. "What I'm uhh...TRYING to say is that...I don't care about you and Charlie spending time together…nope…that doesn't bother me ONE little bit it's just uhh…how well do you REALLY know Charlie?"

Connie blinked, confused. "Uhh…"

Before she could reply Guy continued. "I mean…have you ever really stopped and thought to yourself…who IS the real Charlie Conway?"

Connie stared at him fuckly. "Uhh…the nice, smart, caring guy we've known since we were about 4? Captain of our hockey team?"

Guy nodded knowingly. "See…that's what he WANTS us to think!"

Connie blinked and tried to hold back a laugh, a bemused smile spreading across her face. "Uhh…so if all that's only what he WANT"S us to think…what is he really guy?"

"EXACTLY!" Exclaimed Guy. "What is he really! That is the question that we should all be asking ourselves!"

"Uhh…Guy…I'm SO trying to see where you're coming from…so help me out here…"

"It's always the quiet ones!"

Connie coughed. "Excuse me?"

"That dude…he's so quiet…SNEAKY even…we don't know what he could be thinking in that perfect straight A brain of his...he could be a…Columbian drug lord! Or…or…an axe murderer or err…." He wracked his brain before finally just blurting out. "Or a pimp!"

Connie burst out laughing, and shook her head. "So wait, you're trying to tell me that Charlie…OUR Charlie is an axe murdering Columbian err…" She coughed and added with a laugh "Pimp"

Guy went bright red and mumbled. "Well uhh…you can…never uhh...be too careful"

Connie burst out laughing again. "My god! Was your sense of humour this warped when we dated?"

Guy shrugged pathetically. "Nah, it's a recent acquisition"

Connie grinned. "You're amusing. I should actually talk to you more often" She laughed and skipped out of the kitchen.

Connie stared after her for a few moments then yelled pathetically. "Drugs Connie! JUST SAY NO!"

He stood there for a few moments, mind blank then walked over to the wall slowly and bashing his head on it three times, exclaiming loudly to himself. "You are SUCH a fucking idiot!"

Connie, who had walked back into the kitchen without his realising, patted him on the back and said brightly. "I could've told you that" before grabbing her cell phone off the table and walking out again, laughing.

Against his will, Guy turned bright red. He stared at the floor for a few moments, then shook his head to himself, walking out of the kitchen, down the hall and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

A/N: How was that? Please review and tell me what you thought! And if any of you guys have AIM, feel free to bug me about updating, or just to generally talk to me, my SN is boobiemonster76.


	15. Chapter 15

Brother Dearest Chapter 15:

Disclaimer: I disclaim the fact that I have to be at work in 3 hours.

Authors Note: First and most importantly…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR TAKING THIS LONG TO UPDATE! I was uhh…stuck in a toilet! Yeah, I fell in back in the summer of uhh…'83…and have been in there since, just biding my time…singing Mmmbop, making friends with the nice alligators in the sewers! OK….so maybe that was just a SLIGHT stretch of the truth…but only slightly! There was definitely alligators and Mmmbop!

Thankyou SO SO SO much to everyone who has been reviewing this fic. Seriously, the fact that you haven't given up on me updating means so much to me, so this for all you guys! Hmmm…well see, I COULD torture you guys with a really long authors note so it takes you longer to get to the story, but like I said earlier, I have to be at work in 3 hours so if I do that I may not get the chapter typed up before I have to leave, god forbid, lol, so I'll be super nice and stop my authors note right…..about…….now:

Chapter 15:

"Ding Dong"

Connie opened the front door to reveal Charlie, holding out a plate with two pieces of toast towards her.

"Here, just a little something to help you through the rough err…toastless times"

He grinned and stepped into the house, pulling the door shut behind him and handing her the plate.

Connie grinned like an idiot. "You're a freak Charles"

Charlie shrugged. "Yeah…but an extremely adorable freak with a high level of professional toast making skills"

Connie laughed and picked up one of the pieces of toast, taking a bite.

"Meh…I've had better"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "So is Guy home?"

Connie glanced down the hallway towards Guy's bedroom and nodded. "Yeah, but he's in a really weird mood…or what I like to call GuyMS…I wouldn't go in there if I were you, he'll start accusing you of being a Columbian, drug trafficking pimp"

Charlie blinked. "Uhh…I'm not even gonna ask"

Connie nodded wisely. "That's probably for the best"

Connie led Charlie into the lounge room, setting the plate down on the coffee table and sitting down heavily on the couch.

"So what're we gonna do?"

Charlie shrugged and sat down beside her. "Uhh…I dunno…I'm just the guy that makes the toast, you're the idea's woman!"

Connie blinked. "Nuh uh! You're the guy that makes the toast, I'm the girl who eats the toast, and WE are the people who rip off other people's witty idea's and take credit for them as our own!"

Charlie grinned. "Right…my mistake…so whose witty idea are we ripping off today?"

Connie glanced at him and grinned. "Don't ask me, I'm just the girl who eats the toast"

"BINGO!"

Connie blinked. "Err…weren't we playing monopoly?"

Charlie shrugged. "Well yeah…but see, I just won…and you can't exactly yell out MONOPOLY when you win err…monopoly…so I felt that bingo was rather appropriate"

Connie thought this over for a second and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "Fair enough"

Charlie laughed and started scooping up the money from the board to put away. "Err…we've been playing monopoly for 3 hours straight and uhh…Guy hasn't come out of his room the entire time…and err…do I detect a hint of angry death metal coming from his room?"

Connie glanced down the hall again and put on a big grin.

"The creepiest thing is that he borrowed that CD from Goldberg"

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "And on that happy note, I better get going, I've got to help mom clean the car and such"

Connie laughed. "Fine, I see how it is, abandon me in boredomness, see if I care!"

Charlie laughed. "I need to use the bathroom first though okay?"

Connie pointed down the hall lazily and Charlie walked off down the hall. "Second on the right" Connie called out.

Charlie glanced at the door Connie had mentioned but instead turned to his left and knocked on Guy's bedroom door.

There was no response for a few moments, until the music was turned up ever so slightly, but the door remained closed.

Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes, turning the doorhandle and stepping inside.

Guy was lying on his bed on his back, staring blankly up at the ceiling, his arms behind his head.

"Guy man, are you ok?"

Guy glanced at him, and sat up, reaching over to his bedside table and flicking the music off.

"I'm fine"

"You don't seem fine"

"And what would you know about me being fine or not? All you ever do is spend time with my ex girlfriend"

"I knew you weren't fine"

Guy groaned frustrated, and Charlie walked further into the room, pulling the door shut behind him. He grabbed Guy's desk chair and pulled it out so it faced the bed, sitting down.

"Guy dude, what is your problem!"

"I don't have a problem!"

"So reclusiveness and death metal is just a new sort of…hobby then?"

Guy rolled his eyes and said sarcastically. "Well I was too scrawny for football so this was my only option"

Charlie laughed and rolled his eyes. "Look, dude…there's nothing going on with me and Connie ok?"

Guy stared at him for a few moments then looked down, saying quietly. "But you want there to be something"

Charlie swallowed. "I…dude…I wouldn't…not if you didn't…"

Guy cut him off. "Yeah but that's just it Charlie…it's not up to me to approve or disapprove and that kills me…I…I mean…its not like me and her could ever be together…I mean...not that I want to...I mean"

It was Charlie's turn to cut him off. "Guy, you either have feelings for her or you don't"

Guy paused and then groaned again. "God I…I want her to be happy…" he thought for a second, then said defeatedly. "CELIBATE but happy…"

Charlie smiled slightly and looked at him, waiting.

Guy sighed and said softly. "With me…and happy"

Charlie nodded. "Well uhh Guy…obviously you have a lot to think about and I have the girl of your dreams out there, probably thinking I have a severe case of diahorrea, so I've got to go…but uhh, you can talk to me ok dude? Trust me…there's never gonna be anything between me and Connie, were friends"

Guy lay back down on the bed.

"Thanks dude…actually…while you're here, can you take Goldbergs cd back to him? I can't stand this crap!"

A/n: Yes that was crap, I know, lol but meh, at least I updated, please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Brother Dearest

Disclaimer: I disclaim the fact that….my imagination isn't working right now and I can't think of anything interesting to disclaim. I also disclaim parmesan cheese.

Authors Note: WOAH! I cannot believe that I am actually updating within a week of my last update! AM I SICK OR SOMETHING! DO I HAVE THE PLAGUE?...apparently not according to my mother who is a nurse, but I was really scared for a second there!

Thanks HEAPS for all the reviews! Good to know that you guys are still enjoying this fic! I know the last chappie was short, lol so this ones slightly longer! Yay!

Here's the chappie:

Chapter 16:

Guy pushed Connie's bedroom door open and stuck his head through the crack.

"Con's, you awake?"

"No" Connie mumbled, pulling her bedcovers over her head.

"Alrighty then, I'll just stand over you breathing heavily till morning shall I?"

Guy walked in, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Well…as long as you're quiet about it, I refuse to have my precious sleep time interrupted by you and you're god damn breathing!"

Guy sat down at the edge of Connie's bed and started making strange snorting/breathing sounds.

Connie groaned and pushed the covers off herself, sitting up. "All right all right! I'm up!"

Guy made one final snorting sound. Connie rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

Guy sighed. "I…I wanted to apologise"

Connie glared at him. "For waking me up just now?...or for being a total asshole today?"

Guy sighed again. "The uhh…ass thing"

"Ok"

"Ok s in…you forgive me?" Guy's brows furrowed.

"No…ok as in I'm done talking to you now…kindly get out of my room"

"Connie…"

"No, Guy…really! What the hell is up with you? I hang out with Charlie a few times and you flip out! Either you talk to me and enlighten me as to what's going in that warped little brain of yours, or you get out of my room right now!"

"I…I can't"

"WHY!"

"Because…because I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I…" Guy paused and sighed. Connie sat up further in bed, expectantly.

"You And me is…complicated"

Connie rolled her eyes. "You can say that again"

Guy cracked a small grin. "You and me is complicated"

Connie smiled slightly. "You can say that again…but uhh…please don't…it'd get REALLY annoying…REALLY fast"

"Note taken"

"Don't change the subject"

"I wasn't…I was err…taking notes"

Connie picked up her pillow and threw it at him, catching him full in the face.

"That wasn't friendly"

Connie stared at him pointedly.

Guy sighed defeatedly and handed the pillow back to her.

"Ok…it's…it's weird"

"What's weird"

Guy slid along the bed and Connie shuffled over so Guy could sit beside her.

"This…the…wait…are you wearing my shirt?"

Connie looked down. "Umm…no…its mine"

"No really…I think that's my shirt"

"No it's not!" Exclaimed Connie adamantly.

"Uhh…Connie…you don't even LIKE the Red Hot Chilli Peppers!"

"Uhh…sure I do!"

"Name one album!"

"Umm…I know what you are but what am I!"

Guy blinked. "What?"

"Shut up…I'm borrowing your shirt"

Guy rolled his eyes. "I've been looking for that you know"

"Well…fuck you its my shirt now"

Guy shrugged, giving in and said with a grin. "Meh, Anthony Kiedis looks better stretched across your chest anyway"

Connie whacked him, going slightly red.

"So umm, note taking and Anthony Kiedis aside…talk to me"

"I…do you want me to be honest with you?"

Connie paused and bit her lip.

"I dunno Guy…do I?"

Both were silent for a few moments, staring up at the ceiling, then Guy muttered quietly.

"We've been through a lot together"

Connie couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Understatement of the year"

Guy gave a lopsided grin and nodded then said quietly.

"We've been, my god we've been practically inseparable since we were 5! You were the first girl whose cooties I wasn't afraid of! The first girl I kissed, the first girl I dated! The…" he paused for a second and whispered barely audibly. "The ONLY girl I've ever…maybe…been in love with"

Connie swallowed hard. "I…I don't have cooties" She offered weakly.Guy sighed. "My point is…even if our parents WEREN'T together…It'd still be the hardest thing in the world for me to see you with another guy…especially Charlie"

Connie's head snapped up angrily. "Oh…and you think it was easy for me to see you with Michelle? Or with Lauren? Or that time you went on that date with Kate?"

"I…that's different"

"HOW IS THAT DIFFERENT?"

"BECAUSE I ONLY EVER WENT OUT WITH THEM IN A STUPID LAMEASS ATTEMPTS TO GET OVER YOU!"

Guy stopped, realising how much his voice had risen and he glanced at the door worriedly before continuing in a half whisper.

"They didn't mean anything"

Connie sighed. "That doesn't make it hurt any less"

"Yeah…but it makes me regret it more"

There was another long silence.

"So umm…you and Charlie?"

Connie shook her head. "There is no me and Charlie"

"Do…do you want there to be a you and Charlie?"

Connie sighed.

"No…all I've ever wanted is for it to be Connie and…Averman…in the pants"

Guy's eyes bulged. "Wh…what! Really?"

Connie rolled her eyes. "No! You freak! It's…Averman! His hair is…luminous!"

Guy laughed then grinned. "Well…whatever floats your boat Connie"

Connie looked up and met his grin, they held each others gaze for a few moments before they both looked down quietly, faint traces of a smile still lingering at the corner of their lips.

A/n: Please review! Or I err…might actually get the plague!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I disclaim the fact that I suck for not updating this in forever.

Dedication: To everyone who takes the time to read and review. I can't begin to explain how much it means to me.

Authors Note: -waves peace flag- I COME IN PEACE BEARING STORY! -gets attacked with rocksand garbage- OK…so maybe I deserved that for taking so long to update…BUT, you KNOW I love you guys and am eternally grateful...so err, I'm hoping we can overlook this and move on. Lol

So how have you guys been? My god I realised today that I've been writing this since 2003. WEIRD! And some of you have been reading since then! Woah…

Yeah…its 1 am and I'm pondering life, lol

Here's the LONG overdue Chappie (set about 3 weeks after the last one!) :

"Connie, I love you…screw the parentals, lets run away to Mexico on the back of a donkey and start new lives as bean farmers!"

"Oh Guy, that's the most romantic thing I've ever heard!"

"Connie…I'll go saddle up the donkey, you go pack our bags…Connie?...Connie…Connie?"

"CONNIE!"

Connie's eyes snapped open. "Are we in Mexico yet?" she mumbled sleepily.

"No, in fact we are not Constance Moreau. We are in my ancient history class"

Connie blinked and reality hit her. She glanced around, her entire class was staring. Portman who was sitting beside her was looking at her as if she had a full size African elephant growing out her left nostril.

Connie swallowed. "Err… what I err…meant to say sir, was that I am enjoying your class err…oh so VERY VERY much that umm…I can't wait until we learn then ancient secrets of Mexico's ancient err…Mexicans"

She looked up at Mr walker hopefully.

He smiled. "I'm glad you're taking such an interest Connie, we'll have plenty of time to discuss the rich cultural diversity of Mexico in detention this afternoon"

Connie groaned softly. "Umm...as much as I'm looking forward to err…that enlightening experience…I'm gonna have to go out on a limb and ask you to reconsider…my that's a nice tie you're wearing sir! It really brings out your eyebrows!"

Mr Walker coughed and folded his arms across his chest, clearly bemused.

"Miss Moreau, regardless of your feelings towards my tie…and my eyebrows for that matter…you WILL see me after class"

He turned back to the blackboard and Connie folded her arms across the desk and let her head fall into them, sighing.

Portman leant over and whispered. "Wow…I never thought I'd see the day where Connie Moreau couldn't talk her way out of something"

"I umm…I let him win! I was being polite!"

Portman grinned, shaking his head mock sadly and saying sombrely. "It's a sad day for Eden hall"

"Oh shut up"

The final bell rang and as the others filed out of the classroom and into the weekend ahead, Connie trudged towards Mr Walker's desk. He studied the girl in front of him for a few moments.

"Connie…I'm worried about you"

Connie blinked, surprised.

"Over the past 6 months you've been steadily falling behind…and the last 3 weeks? You're grades have plummeted! You're almost bottom of the class!"

Connie swallowed, looking down.

Mr Walker said softly. "For a bright young lady that until recently has managed to maintain an A- average…well…I can't help but think there must be something I'm missing…something wrong"

Connie shuffled her feet, feeling uneasy.

"Umm…"

"Not to mention you're come-backs and excuses have been falling rather below par…the other day you used 'I'm rubber and you're glue'"

"Err…It's a classic" Connie argued weakly.

Mr Walker frowned. "Connie…I don't expect you to want to tell me what's going on...maybe it's something at home? Hockey? Boys?...but judging by you're grades and the bags under your eyes, you need to talk to someone"

Connie shuffled her feet again, unable to look up at him. "Umm…honestly Mr Walker…it's nothing…I'll do better…I'm just tired"

He looked at her sceptically. "OK well…in that case get a good nights sleep tonight…you have 2 assignments due Monday"

Connie saluted him. "Aye aye cap'n"

He smiled. "Now get out of here before you give me a migraine"

Connie laughed and walked out into the empty hallway, his words sinking in. It was true and she knew it. She'd barely slept in the last 3 weeks. She hadn't had an appetite. She HAD used 'I'm rubber and you're glue'. She was dreaming of Mexican bean farming for god sake!"

She pushed open the school gates and stepped out into the sunlight. It had been three gruelling weeks since she and Guy had talked. REALLY talked. There had been a silent agreement between them that night in the cold darkness of Connie's room that that was it. They each knew the truth and that was the end of it. That had to be the end of it. Whatever 'it' was.

Connie sighed and thought aloud. "Introducing Connie Moreau, angsty teen number three billion nine hundred and two"

"Greetings three billion nine hundred and two, I am two billion three thousand and one"

Connie shrieked and turned to see Charlie's grinning face. Her heart racing from shock, she rolled her eyes.

"Greetings indeed two billion three thousand and one…YOU are an assface…what are you doing here?"

Charlie shrugged. "Portman told me you got held back, something about err…Mexico?"

"Don't ask amigo"

"Err…that's Spanish"

Connie sighed. "Hence I'm failing ancient history…and geography…and maths…oh and biology!"

Charlie's eyes narrowed, concerned. "What's up Connie? You've never struggled with this school stuff before"

Connie looked up and met his concerned eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it"

Charlie shrugged. "Then don't talk about it, make a movie about it…write a song…do a puppet show…I LOVE a good puppet show"

Connie rolled her eyes smiling slightly. "Oh Charles, you do so enjoy annoying me don't you?"

Charlie grinned. "Almost as much as a good puppet show!"

Connie laughed. "So what are you up to this weekend?"

Charlie shrugged. "I'll probably just get reacquainted with my old friends, PLAY and STATION…haven't seen them in a while….STATION gives REALLY good foot rubs too!" He paused with a smile. "You in? Sonic the Hedgehog marathon Saturday night?"

Connie shook her head. "Nah…honestly all I feel like doing is crawling into bed and sleeping until the next ice age…BUT since I have 2 ancient history assignments, a biology paper AND a geography worksheet due on Monday…there goes that plan down the drain"

Charlie nodded sympathetically.

"It's probably for the best anyway…you don't have a jacket warm enough for an ice age"

"What about my pink one?"

"I still think you'd get a little bit too chilly…and besides…you don't have shoes to match"

"Hmmm….you could be right"

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well…hate to love you and leave you but I have chocolate ice cream and self pity calling my name" said Connie, flicking her fringe out of her eyes.

"Connie?"

Connie looked up at him. "Yeah?"

Charlie reached out and gave her a quick hug. "Take care of yourself ok? I don't want to hear about you using 'I'm rubber and you're glue' EVER again ok?"

Connie smiled slightly and insisted. "It's a classic!"

Charlie rolled his eyes and waved, heading down the street.

Connie stared after him for a second then turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

Connie shut the front door and looked around her. The place was seemingly empty. She dropped her school bag and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge, grabbing the milk carton and taking a big gulp.

"That's a filthy habit!" Came Guy's bemused voice from behind her.

Connie rolled her eyes, wiping the top of the carton on her t-shirt and replacing the milk in the fridge and turning to face him.

"Yeah…so is sneaking up on people"

Guy shrugged. "Meh…mines a forgivable offence…you Connie are spreading BACTERIA!"

Connie rolled her eyes and muttered darkly. "You ARE bacteria"

She glared at him and flounced off to her bedroom. She flopped face down on her bed, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

She lay in silence until about 5 minutes when Guy ran in excitedly.

"Oooh ooh!...Connie…Call me bacteria again!...I have THE most brilliant come-back!"

Connie didn't move. She simply mumbled tonelessly into her pillow. "You're bacteria"

Guy grinned. "I'm rubber and you're glue everything you say bounces off me and sticks to you!"

Connie sat up slowly and turned to face him, her expression unreadable.

"You're using I'm rubber and you're glue?"

Guy grinned lopsidedly. "It's a classic"

Connie sighed and lay back down with a dull thump. "Why do you make things so hard?" she whispered.

Guy blinked, confused. "Uhh...I.."

"GET.OUT!"

Guy glanced at her confused, and then walked out, shaking his head to himself.

Connie sat up, hearing the door shut behind him. She grabbed a notepad from her bedside drawers and a pen, and scribbled a quick note.

Dear Connie,

Life Sucks

Love Connie

Ps: Love the hair!

She stared at it, tore it out, crumpled it up and threw it against the wall.

She stared at it for a few moments, feeling rather rude for not replying to herself, especially after the hair compliment, so she picked up the notepad again.

Dear Connie,

It can NEVER happen.

Love and kisses

Connie

Ps: WE MUST do lunch sometime.

Feeling satisfied, Connie lay back down to cater to her self pity.

Down the hall, Guy turned the volume of his stereo full blast, in a lame attempt to block himself from hearing his own thoughts. To block himself from thinking the one question that had haunted his mind since he and Connie's talk.

"Do I only want her because I can't have her? or is there something more…" He whispered out loud, then groaned.

"SHUT UP BRAIN! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

A/N: please please please review even though I am not worthy!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:  I don't own the mighty ducks, although I have been writing this story for SO long that it feels like I do.**

**A/n: That's right, don't adjust your computer screens, and don't think you need new glasses…I ACTUALLY UPDATED! Seriously, thank you so so much to everyone that takes the time to read this and leave such lovely reviews! **

**You put up with so much from me (lack of updates, crappy boring chapters etc) and I seriously am eternally grateful for everyone's support and kind words! This story has been such a big part of my life, I mean…I was about thirteen when I started it, and I turned 17 a few days ago, that's almost four years of my life I've been working on this story, and its been so wonderful to share that with everyone. This story has come a long way, obviously my writing style has changed and (hopefully) improved. **

**Yesterday I went back and read it from the beginning, and it's so crazy to still be working on something that I started when I was so young! But, I love it, I'm so attached to this story, I would never abandon it. I don't care if it takes me till I'm a hundred, I'm giving Connie and Guy the ending they deserve! Lol **

**OK, I'll officially shut up now and let you read the new chapter, which is dedicated to everyone who has encouraged me to write! (Emily Henson, couldn't have done it without your support! Thanks!) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Brother Dearest: Chapter 18**

**"Connie what are you doing?"**

**"Yoga"**

**"Yoga?"**

**"It's err…cleansing for the soul and such"**

**Guy shrugged. "Fair enough, I like the tights"**

**"They're not tights they're yoga pants"**

**"I see…and why exactly have you decided that your soul needs cleansing?"**

**Connie groaned and reached out and paused the yoga instructional video on the television.**

**"Must you annoy me right now?"**

**"Must you practice yoga when Prison Break is on the television?" Guy countered, grabbing the remote and changing the channel.**

**"Hey! My soul isn't cleansed yet!"**

**Guy rolled his eyes and held the remote out of her reach in case she tried to steal it.**

**Connie stuck out her tongue at him, defeated, and sat down on the couch.**

**"Fine, I was getting kind of sick of it anyway, it's so boring, you'd think that soul cleansing would be a little more…active"**

**Guy laughed. "Well if it's any consolation, at least the tights look good"**

**"Yoga pants" Connie mumbled with a small smile. **

**"Right, yoga pants" Guy agreed as Connie stood up, ejecting the tape from the VCR and putting it back in its case.**

**"Well…as intellectually stimulating as this conversation is…I have about fifty BAJILLION assignments I have to do" Whined Connie, with a look of disgust on her face.**

**"Anything I can help with?...and keep in mind that I'm not actually offering, I'm just being polite"**

**Connie rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically. "Oh Guy, you're just ever so sweet, but no I think I'll manage"**

**She mentally added another reason to her 'Reason's Not To Be With Guy (again)' list. He was an irritating jerk. Ok…a cute irritating jerk.**

**"Connie?...Connie?"**

**She blinked, she had zoned out; Guy was waving a hand in front of her face bemusedly. She slapped it away and stalked off to her room.**

**She shut her bedroom door behind her and sighed, glancing at the large pile of school books on her desk.**

**She picked one up and flicked through it blankly, not really paying attention to what she was reading. It didn't matter anyway because a second later her bedroom door flew open.**

**"Chicken or salmon!"**

**Connie blinked. "Err…mom?"**

**Miss Moreau was waving a folder frantically in the air.**

**"Chicken or salmon! I need to give my decision to the caterer by noon tomorrow!"**

**Connie's heart sank. Wedding talk.**

**"Uhh…chicken I guess"**

**"But your great aunt Marie's allergic to poultry"**

**Connie raised an eyebrow, amused. "Ok…then salmon"**

**Her mother considered for a second. "Although I never did like her…chicken it is"**

**With that she briskly walked out, making a note in her folder. Connie laughed in disbelief and put her head in her hands. The wedding. Two weeks and 6 days to go. It gave her butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it.**

**She sighed deeply, staring into space and biting down on a fingernail.**

**"So she's going with chicken?" Guy walked in and sat down on the edge of her bed a few minutes later. **

**"Ahh, you got bombarded with the dreaded wedding planning folder too?" Connie asked with a little laugh, pulling her chair away from her desk and sitting down opposite him.**

**"Yeah, your mom had a mini freak out to me about the flowers, but I helped her get through it"**

**Connie smiled weakly. "It's really happening then…"**

**Guy managed to return the smile. "It's going to be so weird to have people call your mom Mrs. Germaine"**

**Connie pulled a face. "Oh god, I hadn't even thought of that"**

**Guy laughed slightly and glanced at her pile of books.**

**"Oh whoa, wasn't half that stuff due last week though?"**

**Connie rolled her eyes. "You sound like Mr Walker, I've just had…a lot on my mind, I'll get it done"**

**"Need to talk?" Guy asked, concerned.**

**Connie shook her head quickly. "Nah, just some stuff I need to sort out"**

**Guy smiled slightly. "Good, it would've been hard to take you seriously in those tights…err…yoga pants"**

**Connie rolled her eyes and threw a crumpled up piece of paper lying on the floor at him.**

**Guy caught it easily and pulled it open, reading aloud, a puzzled look on his face.**

**"Dear Connie…it can never happen…love and kisses…Connie…ps: we must do lunch sometime"**

**Connie went bright red and grabbed the note from his hand quickly and tore it up.**

**Guy raised an eyebrow, bemused.**

**"You know, one of the first signs that you're going crazy is talking to yourself…so I'm pretty sure writing letters to yourself counts as pretty much the same thing"**

**Connie glared at him. "Shut up"**

**"What can never happen?" Guy asked, meeting her eye, his eyes inquiring.**

**Her face softened for a second, his gaze almost melting her heart before she looked away.**

**"When that becomes any of your business I'll tell you"**

**Guy rolled his eyes, sighing. "Or…maybe it's already my business"**

**"Or…maybe you should get out of my room, I'm trying to study"**

**Connie insisted, glaring pointedly at the door.**

**Guy stood up, hesitating before saying quietly. "Well…if you write anymore notes to yourself, let Connie know that uhh, Guy wants it to happen more than anything else in the world, and he hates that it worked out like this, and that he…uhh…never stopped uhh…caring for Connie"**

**Connie's eyes widened, as she replied croakily.**

**"Uhh…I'll…pass on the message"**

**He shot her a weak smile and walked out of the room, pulling the door softly shut behind him. **

**Connie stared after him dumbfounded. Oh god. He felt the same. 3 weeks before their parents wedding and he felt the same. 3 weeks before the day they officially became step brother and sister and he FELT THE SAME! **

**"Excellent timing Guy, just freaking excellent" She cursed under her breath. She almost wished he hadn't said anything, though it was a small comfort to know that he returned her feelings, but it just made things so much more complicated. With a sigh, Connie sat down and did the only thing she could in a situation like this…her algebra homework. **

**A/n: Pretty please review! And don't worry; I'm all obsessed with fanfic again, so there IS an update on the way!**


End file.
